Moving on
by sirenofthenorth
Summary: Matt and Tai have just graduated. what will happen to the two when Matt's band decide to go on tour in America? Will their love stay true or will the land between them get in the way. MattxTai not completed yet, Chapter 12! Sorry it took so long!
1. Graduation

**This is not completed yet, so more is to come. Enjoy what I have so far, sorry it is not finished yet, but I have yo go to work! I'll write more later!**

**MattxTai goodness!**

**Way more Yaoi to come. **

**Moving up**

Tai looked around the crowded room, looking for one of his very good friend among the flurry of black graduation robes. Kari was clinging to her brother's side, making it hard to maneuver, and his mother could not stop spouting out her happiness to her son, who was finally an adult and out of high school. Tai noticed none of this, as he noticed his friend's brother's hat and slowly made his way to the boy. Once he got there, Tai noticed T.K. was sobbing uncontrollably as Matt hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, T.K. You'll be able to see me on holidays and every other weekend." Matt looked up and released his younger sibling and stood, facing Tai, who inwardly moaned, _how could he give me that look, he knows it makes me melt. _"What is it, Tai?" Matt questioned, the space between the boys almost non-existent. Tai's family was around them now, speaking with Matts, as the boys stared at each other in silence.

"Can I speak to you…privately." Tai blushed at the word, where would they go, the room was filled with crying students, parents, and other family members, there was no where they could go to be alone.

Matt nodded, "Follow me." Matt impulsively took Tai's hand and led him into the men's restroom, walking all the way to the back, shoving him into a handicap stall, he then proceeded to shut and lock the door, as to not be disturbed. Tai looked down to the floor as Matt smiled and gave him a silent peace sign.

"Matt…" Tai sounded saddened, and Matt couldn't take that, he was Tai's best friend and would do anything to make him feel better. For some reason unknown to him, Matt then shoved Tai against the wall and pressed his lips to Tai's. Tai sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, as Matt grabbed Tai's hips and ground them against his own. Tai sighed and opened his mouth to welcome Matt's tongue, which tangled with his own, and Tai rocked his hips into Matt's. Matt groaned, and gripped Tai's firm butt, continuing the grinding motion as his tongue pressed on for more. Tai could feel Matt's heart racing as fast as his own as his tried to get the black robe off of Matt's muscular body. Matt broke the kiss and hit Tai's hand s away, quickly unzipping the robe and tossing it to the floor, then he moved to do the same to Tai's, and Tai hit Matt's hands away. Matt's face mirrored the shock that Tai had just moments before. As Tai moved away form Matt, he could see Matts ragged breathing and slowly unzipped his own robe, tossing it to the floor. Matt lunged to Tai, who was now by the door of the stall, and grabbed his shirt, pulling Tai to his solid chest, removing all breath from Tai's small frame. As Matt bit off his gloves, Tai reached up Matt's shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. Matt kissed Tai as his gloves fell to the floor, adding to the clothing that had collected there. Matt's hands yet again found Tai's butt, but this time he reached his hands down his pants and boxers, feeling the soft mound underneath. Tai threw his hand back, a great gasp escaping his bruised lips, as Matt squeezed and kissed Tai's delicious collarbone. "Matt…ohh…Matt!" Tai grabbed Matt's shoulders at this point, ripping Matt from his journey, to gaze into Tai's glazed over eyes. Matt could see the lust there and never wished to stop, but Tai had something important to say, or at least it had better be.

"I'm listening." Matt replied, taking in ragged breath after ragged breath.

"We can't do this here…do you…can I…" Tai looked down and blushed, Matt realizing exactly what Tai was asking.

"You can stay at my apartment tonight, if you want to. We can talk there." Matt backed away from Tai and picked up his robe, putting it back on and zipping it back up. _Thank God I wore such tight pants today, _Matt thought, _They help a lot in concealing…_Tai zipping his robe back up took Matt from his own thoughts and back onto Tai's beautiful body.

"Then, I guess I'll see you tonight…Matt." Tai blushed prettily as Matt pressed one more kiss onto Tai's accepting lips.

"Yeah. I'll see you tonight." Matt opened the stall door, waiting for Tai to walk through before he himself stepped out, just to step back in snatching up his discarded gloves, and while pulling them back on, he thought of how Tai's body felt against his…this was going to be a night to remember.


	2. For the Best

"Thanks Mom, I'll see you tomorrow…bye." Tai closed his flip phone and looked up at the building, seeing a light coming from a third story window, he knew Matt was waiting for him. Tai ascended the stairs of the colossal building and pressed a button labeled, Yamato I.

"Yo?" Matt's voice sounded so warm and welcoming over the speaker, Tai could hardly find the words to answer him.

"M…Matt? It's Tai, can I come up?" Tai's voice sounded a little shaky as he stood motionless, clinging to his bag pack for dear life.

"Well you're staying here, right? So, I guess I'll have to let you in." Matt sounded chipper as always, and Tai could see hid beautiful smile even though they were three floors apart. The door buzzed and Tai began to walk to the elevator, not knowing that when the door dinged open Matt would be standing there ready to pull him in it.

Tai gasped as the elevator doors closed behind him, he had no idea what was happening, or who was kissing him so passionately. Tai felt himself being thrown against the wall as the elevator came to an abrupt halt, he began to push the man away as he felt a tongue slip past his traitorous lips. Tai pushed as hard as he could, being careful not to succumb to his inner demon, and he bit his assailants tongue. Hearing the mans yelp, and feeling it was his time to escape, he ran to the emergency stop and pressed the button, getting the elevator to move once more.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! I have a boyfriend." Tai turned and looked at the golden haired man grabbing at his tongue and realized, after he saw the beautiful blue eyes, that his assailant was in fact…Matt.

"I am aware of your…boyfriend? Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Matt smiled, his tongue still throbbing, and he moved to wrap his arms around Tai, but Tai dodged as well as he could, considering they were in an elevator.

"I…I…" Just then the elevator doors opened, causing Tai to fall onto the floor. Tai felt his teeth rattle as his back fell against the hard, stone floor, and soon Matt was beside him, helping him up, and dusting him off. Matt looked a little saddened as he walked to his apartment and opened the door for Tai to walk through.

"You don't want to be with me…do you." Tai felt remorse for not admitting his love for Matt, but they would be better off this way, Matt would be better off this way.

"I…I can't feel that way about you, Matt." Tai seemed to choke on the words as they fell like lead from his mouth, but it had to be done.

"Then…Then why are you here?!" Matt asked, trying to be strong, but his heart feeling more empty then ever.

"I wanted to know when you're leaving…for America."

"This is a band visit?!" Matt pounded his fist on his countertop in the kitchen, angry at himself and the guy that made him feel this way.

"Yes…it is." Tai hung his head in shame, why couldn't this be what he wanted? It seemed like Matt wanted it too, why can't they be together? Tai could feel the tears rising to the surface as he remembered Matt's first concert. All the girls were all over him, and he seemed happy, Tai would just slow him down, and make him miserable.

"We leave in a week…You can sleep on the couch." Matt threw a blanket and pillow at Tai, which he had acquired from the closet, went in his room, and slammed the door behind him. Tai laid onto the couch, and turned his face to the large window, what was he going to do now? Tai turned his face into his pillow and began to cry. He ruined it, he had ruined everything, Matt would never love him now.


	3. Early Morining

Early Morning

At about two in the morning, Tai heard the soft thud of Matt's door closing, had he come out, or was he just returning to the room? Tai shook his head, either way it didn't matter, Matt would be leaving soon and Tai knew he didn't have a chance of stopping him, but maybe…maybe he didn't have to stop him.

Suddenly, a light flicked on and Tai squinted against its brightness. What was going on? As Tai looked up into the glorious face of Matt illuminated by some of the brightest light he had ever seen, he gasped, Matt looked like a Roman god, and he stare beautifully down into Tai's eyes, in a way that took Tai's breath away.

"I don't care if you don't love me," Matt spoke, the words falling like stones from his slightly opened mouth, "but I will have you before I leave…tonight!"

With that, Matt pulled Tai by his shirt off from the couch, and into his warm and inviting embrace. Tai moaned as Matt's warm lips closed over his own and Matt began to move him towards the room. Was this really happening, or better yet, was it going to happen? Was Matt really going to take Tai, yes they had kissed and touched…and other things, but they never went all the way, was it going to happen tonight? A little part of Tai was afraid as Matt closed the door behind them, but the fear was soon forgotten when Matt lay him on the bed and started to remove his ever too tight shirt from his body. Tai wanted this, and obviously Matt wanted it too, for he was the one who forced himself upon Tai! As Matt's tongue slid in and out of Tai's mouth, Tai felt his shirt loosen. Matt's cool hand ran up and down Tai exposed flesh as his lips moved to Tai's neck, nipping, licking, tasting. Tai was gasping for breath as Matt slid one of his expert hands down Tai's pants and grabbed what was concealed there. Tai moaned as Matt gripped and stroked, Tai could not take this sweet torment any longer, there had to be something he could do! Matt had now left a hot trail from Tai's neck to his right nipple, when suddenly Tai tensed up and let out a yell, Matt looked up, _did_ _he really cum already_? Matt couldn't help the shock that appeared on his face as he looked down to where his hand was now sticky.

"I'm sorry Matt!" Tai yelled and hugged Matt to him, "I can't believe this! It's finally happening, and I mess it up!" Matt could feel hot tears staining his shirt, and so he took it off while Tai watched with some shock, but mostly shame.

"Don't be upset, love. It felt good, that's all. Don't worry…" Matt continued with a sly grin, "…you'll be doing that a lot tonight." Tai let out yet another gasp as Matt forced him back onto the bed, with the shock and relief he felt he barely notice that Matt had removed his pants and Matt's, until he felt their nakedness pressing into each other. The feel of flesh to hot flesh took Tai's breath away as Matt duck his head down and took Tai's penis into his mouth. Tai sighed as Matt began to lick and suck, just barely nipping the head to get a reaction from the boy beneath him. Tai could feel his body tensing as Matt continued faster, and faster, Tai knew it was going to happen soon and tried to warn Matt, but his warning was turned into a moan or sheer pleasure, as he came into Matt's awaiting mouth. Tai slumped against the pillows and waited patiently for his breath to return to normal, Matt was licking Tai's cum from his hand and chin, but suddenly stopped, he wanted more, needed more! Matt pushed Tai over so that he was lying on his back and licked his fingers. Without warning, Matt trust two of his fingers into Tai and began moving them, Tai screamed out in pain, but mostly pleasure. Matt then kissed Tai's back and slowly edged himself into Tai. Tai moaned loudly as Matt delivered thrust upon thrust into him. Tai could feel Matt beginning to tense and so he started to stroke himself, this increased his pleasure even more, so he was now beginning to tense also. Matt and Tai cried out in pleasure at the same moment, and then slumped, still joined, against the blankets and dirty sheets.

"Wow, Matt." Tai breathed as Matt caught his breath. "That was…awesome!" The smiling uke hugged his seme, tightly around his waist.

"Awesome? Why, awesome?" Matt laughed as Tai fumbled for an explanation, but he was happy, finally truly, happy. He wished he could stay like this, with Tai in his arms forever…but could he?

Return to Top


	4. Week of Bliss

Yay! Chapter Four, don't worry, the rest of the week will be layed out for you in the next chapter, with smutty goodness, but enjoy Chapter four!

**Week of Bliss**

After Matt and Tai's little midnight escapade, the week picked up. Now that there no longer had to attend classes, the boys got to spend every waking hour together, which made them both very happy. On Monday, they went to the new arcade and spent the day killing zombies together, they even went a couple of rounds on Dance Dance Revolution. After the third round Tai fell, and when Matt had to grab him by the waist just to save him from cracking his head on the corner of the machine, they decided no more DDR that day.

On Tuesday, they went to Tai's place and played some video games on his PS2, but the games didn't get very far, the boys were much to interested in each other for a video game at that very moment. In fact, that moment went into hours, and that day Tai's mother found out her precious son was gay. She actually walked in on Matt thrusting into her son's buttocks, and she fainted in the doorway, the boys were embarrassed, but left her there to finish what they had started.

Wednesday was full of excitement, for that was the day Tai and Matt spent in the bedroom, only leaving to go to the bathroom, the food was there, the drinks were there, and Matt and Tai were there, and that was all the boy's needed.

Thursday was a little more complicated, and you'll understand if I explain it to you, don't worry, Thursday was good, very good, but the events piled up in a very complicated manner. The morning began with the sun shining through the grey curtains, which weren't closed completely, for neither of the men in the room were too concerned about the curtains being closed, they were more concerned about the clothes on themselves and removing them. Tai woke up first, the sun beams were blinding him and so he turned to face the opposite direction to see beauty beyond compare. Matt was lying beside as usual, but the sun was shining on him, making Matt's golden mane gleam like spun gold, and his body was tanned and glistening. Tai could feel a tug between his legs and so he decided to get up and take a shower. There was really no need to awaken a sleeping god, they often got angry, or worse! God's were known to disappear when they found that they were spotted, but this God, Matt, was someone Tai never wished to lose. Tai slowly got out of the bed and made his way out of the room to find the bathroom, but when he walked out of the bedroom, he saw four strange men standing before him, eyes wide with shock, gripping their interments while staring at Tai's penis! This was more then Tai could handle, he let out a scream and dashed back into the room, he ran to the black silken bed and jumped on top of Matt. Matt, who heard his boyfriend's scream, bolted up just soon enough to connect his forehead with Tai's jaw and then come crashing down to the bed in pain.

"Oww…." Matt was rubbing his forehead but checking Tai's jaw at the same time, for he was more worried about his lover then his own well being. "What the heck did you do that for?" Matt had just planted a kiss on Tai's jaw and was now sitting back waiting for the boy's reply.

"There are for weird men in your house with insterments! They saw me naked, and I don't know who they are! They stared and my dick!" Matt let out a little laugh and then slouched back against the pillows.

"I don't remember saying we had practice today…." Matt lifted Tai off of him and got out of the bed, he then proceeded to go to the door, open it, and disappear into the bright light. The door closed after him and Tai lay in the bed listening to what was happening out there. The first thing he heard was collective gasps reverberate from the walls and realized that Matt had gone out to face the strange men…naked. Tai ran up to the door and placed an ear to it, trying to hear all he could, daring the men to try anything with his boyfriend, but then he heard a guitar start to play and the rest of the insterments followed it's lead. Tai was completely puzzled, but when he heard Matt's voice rising above the music, he understood. Tai rushed to the bed and wrapped himself in one of the many blankets and proceeded to walk out the bedroom door. Once his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the lights, he saw that Matt was standing there, playing his guitar, completely naked! Tai sat on the couch in front of the band and listened intently, the song was about when they had first found their love for each other. Tai closed his eyes as he recalled the day and let the electronic harmonies carry him through the past, unbeknown to Tai, Matt had his eyes trained on him, he wondered what was happening, what was going through Tai's head as he sang the song for him, but he found comfort in the fact that he's never know. As the song ended, Matt walked towards Tai and leaned in for a sweet kiss, the others in the band looked away, for what they saw, no straight man would be able to stand, but it was beautiful. Later that day the band members apologized to Tai, and left the apartment, Matt also got dressed later that day, and then the lovers decided to go out. The first stop was to Tai's house, where his mother hurriedly moved the couple along, not wanting to repeat what happened earlier that week, and the second stop was to Matt's grandma's house. She, being the senile woman she was, thought that Tai was selling ties, and Matt loved the ties Tai was selling, and so she tried to buy half a dozen, but Tai turned her down. Matt gave the woman a kiss on her forehead and grabbed Tai's arm, leading him out to Matt's car, and quickly pulling him inside. Tai began to put on his seatbelt, but before he even reached for the thing they were off, speeding past stop signs, through red lights, and onto a road that looked to be well forgotten. Tai turned to Matt trying to find the words he was looking for to express his shock at what had just occurred, but before he could utter a "what" he was thrown into the back seat of the car and onto the blankets kept there in case of emergency.

"Matt?!" Tai yelled, as the older boy followed into the back, Matt was rustling through the blankets, when finally Tai realized what was about to happen. "Matt, you pervert, you couldn't even wait until we got back home?! It's only been about ten hours!" Matt looked up from his rustling and smiled at the brown haired beauty before him, Matt rocked back on his heels and laughed.

"Do you really think you can resist me for much longer? I know that you're just _dying_ for me to give you some loving." Matt remained kneeling separated from Tai, just smiling to himself in mirth as Tai squirmed a little uncomfortably. "Wow, my little Tai is already feeling withdrawals!" Tai stuck out his tongue defiantly just to have it caught between Matt's lips. Tai tired to lean in and make his capture more sensual, but when Matt felt him try to make it a kiss, Matt backed away, a mischievous smile darkening his face. "Oh, does Tai want a kiss?" Tai nodded licking his lips invitingly, but Matt only sat still smiling at the boy in need. "Man…" Matt brought Tai in close and thrust his tongue into the whimpering boy's mouth, when Matt lifted his head all he could say was, "You're lucky that you're so darn adorable." With that statement, Matt lunged on the poor defenseless Tai and took captive his lips that twitched with anticipation. Matt's experienced tongue quickly probed the moist recesses of Tai's yielding mouth and took all that the younger boy offered. Matt's hand founds its way up the boy's tight blue shirt and fondled, caressed, and after a few moments his head found its way there also and licked. Tai was gasping for air as Matt made him soar over the warm waters of sins of the flesh. Matt was just reaching down Tai's pants as a loud knock sounded at the window to their left. Matt quickly jumped up, smashing his head against the ceiling of the car, and Tai quickly pulled his shirt down, sat up and fixed his disheveled hair. Matt looked out the window wincing in agony, and noticed the person watching them in shock was none other than their friend Izzy.

"Um, why are you guys screwing each other in the back seat of Matt's car, in my driveway?" Izzy questioned the boys with a cocked eyebrow, trying to make sense of all the horrid images he had on a continuous loop in his head.

"Izzy! Since when do you live here?" Matt looked up the "driveway" to see a pretty large house that he had never seen there before, he was slightly embarrassed, but you wouldn't know it, for when Tai escaped the backseat Matt pulled him to his body and gave him a little kiss. Izzy looked away and motioned for his two closest friends to follow him.

"Actually, I moved in here right after graduation, I was the only one in my family who wished to stay in Japan, so I got to move in here, while my family moved to America." Izzy showed his friends to the living room, and left them to get some snacks and something to drink.

"Matt, did you know that Izzy's family was going to move to America?" Tai looked up at his lover, who was now pacing the room, Izzy never talked about his family, but they always knew his family was there for him. Now, there was only Izzy, how was he going to keep up on the bills, and the rent!

"No, Izzy never talks about his family, but we never talked about our feelings either. Izzy is entitled to his own secrets, I guess." Matt stopped pacing and sat with Tai on the floor, just in time for Izzy to come through the door with some tea and cakes.

"So, you two are gay." Izzy looked at Matt and Tai, who nodded in unison, and smiled. "That explains Sora's attention being on me lately, but how long has this been going on?"

"There was a little of it going on all the time, but after graduation…well, you know." Tai replied, smiling over at Matt, and thinking about their bathroom stall, elevator, Matt's bed…the list went on in his head.

"Somehow I always knew…don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" Matt asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his beautiful face. "Tai's mom probably told everyone about the time she walked in on me shoving my..."

"O.K! I don't want to hear the horny details Matt, I am straight after all!"

"Well, once you taste Tai, you never go back." Matt groaned as Tai elbowed him and smiled at Izzy, when Izzy was about to question again, there was a knock on his door, and Izzy looked at his watch.

"Oh, God!" Izzy yelled getting up and starting to pace the room, much like Matt did before. "It's Sora! We have a date! You guys have to leave, I am very sorry about this, but there is a back door through the kitchen, good bye!" With that Izzy ran to the door and let Sora in, the two lovers quietly exited the house and went back to the car. It was silent most of the way to Matt's house, but it was comfortable silence, sometimes Matt would chime in and sing with the radio, but other then that and a few touches, nothing really went on. When Matt pulled his car up the drive way the silence was broken.

"So, Matt, what do you want to do tonight?"

"It's more like, what do I not want to do tonight, Tai."


	5. Weekend of Ecstasy

MORE COMING!!!!!! Sorry it took so long with this chapter! Can't wait for the next one!!!

Weekend of Ecstasy

Friday went by in a blur for the lovers, there was touching, teasing, loving, and everything in between. The whole day was spent in bed…but there was absolutely no sleeping what so ever! At one point Tai thought he would never walk again, but then Matt made him crawl across the floor.

Anyway, Saturday, started like any other. Tai opened his eyes to see nothing but black, except a dim yellow hue coming from underneath the door. He blinked five times and rolled over to where the love of his life should have been dozing, to find no one. He quickly got out of the bed and pulled on his silken blue boxers. He gazed at his toned body in the mirror and ran his hands through the wild mane that took over his head. As he turned to the bedroom door, he looked at the room around him, and he realized that it was not only messy, but full of evidence of the lover's love making. As he recalled the events of the night before, a deep blush formed across his face, and he could feel his excitement intensify as the remainders of that evening coursed through his body. He slowly opened the door and shielded his eyes for the brightness that he knew was about to come. When his eyes adjusted, he saw what seemed to be Matt in an apron…in nothing but an apron. Tai felt a twitch in his pants as Matt turned to him and smiled warmly.

"You changed? Why?" Matt made a little pout as he turned and flipped an egg in the pan before him.

"Changed? I wasn't wearing anything to change out of." Tai walked closer to his boyfriend and leaned in for a kiss, but Matt turned away.

"Exactly." Matt grabbed Tai's arm and pushed him against the countertop to the left of the stove, so that Matt was pressed against the boy's back. "Well now, let's just remove these." Matt pulled Tai's boxers off and stood back, enjoying the sight of his Tai's greater assets.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Can we just eat already?" Tai made his way to the table, Matt closely following. Tai stopped when he realized there was only one chair. "What is up with this? Wasn't there four chairs out here last night?"

"Yeah, until we broke them all, you remember…don't you?" Matt gave Tai a wink and sat in the only available chair.

"Hey! Where am I going to sit?" Tai asked, but once the question escaped, he realized that Matt had taken off his apron, and was beckoning for him to sit…in his lap! "I don't think so! Isn't that how we broke the other ones?" Tai stood defiantly, arms crossed, waiting for his "gentlemen" lover to give up his seat, but Matt just started eating the eggs without him. Finally, Tai went over and sat on Matt's lap, with made him even more aroused, and ate some of Matt's runny eggs. Matt was bringing a piece of the eggs to his mouth, when suddenly; it fell off the fork and started running down Tai's back. Not wanting to waste any food, Matt lifted Tai a little bit and licked up the food, making sure not to miss a single piece. Tai was sitting as still as he could, he didn't want to give his arousal away, but as soon as Matt brought him back down, Tai could clearly feel Matt's arousal pressing against him, and couldn't wait any longer. Tai turned to Matt with a little pout and Matt sighed as he reached under his chair. You see, under the chair was a hidden tube of lubricant, and Tai was the only other person who knew about it. Matt grabbed the tube and opened it, Tai was getting impatient so he started rubbing his butt against Matt, who in turn groaned quite loudly. To calm the impatient lad, Matt bit Tai's shoulder, which made Tai wriggle and arch against his lover. Matt squeezed the lube into his hand and began to put it where needed. Tai was whining now, and Matt could hold back no longer, with one burst of strength, he lifted Tai and brought him down on his penis. Tai gasped, and Matt moaned as Tai began to move, for it was his job this time. Matt grabbed at Tai's hips and forced him to be more violent, the pain soon became pleasure as Tai came down harder and harder. The wooden chair was creaking, but they were almost there, it would hold up. Tai began to sob Matt's named and Matt grunted as he started to lift his hips against Tai. They were on the brink, about to go over the edge to pure ecstasy, when Tai felt he need one last great blow, and when delivered, the chair broke underneath them! Matt and Tai fell to the floor, both in sheer pleasure, but both knowing they would feel that soon enough.

"You're parents are going to be so mad." Was all Tai could say between the gasps that shook his body.

"Yeah, what excuse should I give them this time?" Matt looked over to where Tai fell beside him.

"I don't know, this isn't the same as the porch swing at your Grandma's house, we can't really blame it on weight." Tai rolled onto his stomach, and pushed himself up on his elbows. He lay there, playing with Matt's hair while they thought of a possible excuse for Matt's parents. The excuse had to be a good one, four chairs were broken, and not to mention, the springs in Matt's mattress were starting to pop out of the mattress. That was getting rather annoying, for just the night before, Matt had gotten pretty scratched up.

"Yeah, my parents didn't believe the "weight" issue anyway…Maybe I'll just tell them that you're my lover, and we broke all these chairs in a moment of pure ecstasy, they would like that right?" Matt waggled his eyebrows at Tai, who looked a little on the worried side."What, Tai? Your mother knows, why shouldn't my parents?"

"My mother could handle it, Matt. You're parents would make it so we could never see each other again, besides, my mother walked in on us doing…well, you know." Tai blushed at the memory of the look that came across his mother's face when she saw Tai on all fours, and Matt posed behind him ramming his penis into Tai…it wasn't pretty. The two had seen her, seen her look of horror, seen her gasp, and watched her eyes roll as she fainted and fell to the floor. Not really knowing what to do, and being so close to reaching the peak, they just kept going. Although the door was open, Tai's mother was passed out in the doorway, and Kari was due back home any minute. After they were done, and got a little cleaned up, Matt carried Tai's mother to the couch and Tai brought a cool wash cloth. Tai's mother woke up, and they calmly talked, and explained their feelings. After a moment of silence, Tai's mother had hugged them both and told them she loved them. She also wished them luck in their relationship, and asked them not to ever let her walk in on them again, in other words, she told them to lock the door next time.

"I know, I was only joking…" Matt got up onto his knees, and begun to pick up the pieces of wood. Tai could tell that Matt was struggling with his parents on just about every aspect of his life at the moment, and wished to God that he knew some way he could help the man he was in love with. Matt's parents had never seen eye to eye with their eldest son, they always looked down on his behavior, dreams, and friends. Finally, after deciding he would never change, they bought him an apartment away from home, this way they didn't need to live with their "greatest disappointment". They paid all of his expenses; they even paid for everything that had to do with the band. They paid for the best manager, the manager that could get their son on a tour in America, as far away as possible in their eyes. Not that Matt wasn't grateful for the tour, he was ecstatic that his band would finally get a chance, they had played little gigs around home, but going to America, that was the big time. Inside, Matt just wished his parents would just be proud of him; he just wanted them to show him the love they showered onto his younger brother.

"Matt?" Tai got up on his knees and gently touched Matt's left shoulder. "Matt, look at me…" Matt slowly turned to Tai, and Tai felt a pang of sorrow course through his body. Matt's bottom lip quivered a little, as a single tear drop slide down his right cheek. His face showed no sorrow, for Matt was a genius when it came to hiding his feelings, but his lip and the tear had shown Tai the feelings that Matt would try to hide, and Tai's heart broke. Tai pulled Matt into his arms and hugged him tightly, willing the pain to go away. Matt squeezed Tai back, completely let go of his control, and cried. After a few minutes, Matt stopped crying and the pangs that consumed their bodies ceased. Matt started to move away from Tai, but Tai grabbed his shoulders and stared into Matt's amber globes. "Matt, I love you, and I always will." Matt gave Tai a smirk and grabbed the back of Tai's head. Matt pulled Tai to him and crushed their lips together. Tai sighed against him, as Matt's hand messed with his hair, massaging his scalp, making Tai go wild against him. Matt broke the kiss and looked at Tai's mouth; he was gasping, for now he was aroused, and his lips were wet, and waiting.

"Should we take this onto my balcony?" Matt gave Tai his mischievous smile, and got to his feet, offering Tai his hand.

"The Balcony?! Are you insane! People will see us…People will hear us!" Tai took the hand that was offered, but once he was off the floor he backed up, giving Matt a full view of his body, showing exactly how aroused he was. Matt closed the distance between them, brought Tai into his arms, and began stroking his back.

"It doesn't matter. I want the world to know I love you, I want to scream your name for the world to hear. I want to proclaim my love for you publicly, I want everyone to understand I love you, now and forever." Tai was in a daze, it just hit him that Matt actually loved him…him! Matt could have anyone he wanted, but he chose him! Tai was unaware of the fact that Matt led him to the balcony, but it didn't matter where they were, they were in love. Tai might have been unaware of where they were proving their love, but someone wasn't. Someone was on their way to see Matt, and was welcomed by the sight of the two boys out on the balcony in an act of love.

"MATT!" When his name was screamed, Matt turned his head to look into the apartment, for that scream was not that of his lover, and the sight that caught his eye, made him stop. Tai turned now too, and turned forty different shades of red before hanging his head in shame as Matt ran into the apartment, still only covered by an apron. Tai ran into the apartment now also, but he ran straight to the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. That did not just happen! He did not walk in on them doing what they were doing, this was just a dream, a nightmare! After Tai calmed down a little he put on some clothes, and slowly opened the door. Tai looked into the living room to see Matt had pulled on the jeans he had left out there a couple of days ago, and was now sitting on the couch calmly talking to the one who had seen them on the balcony.

"It's really nothing unusual, I just love him, and was expressing my love for him…" Matt was saying as the boy shook his head and looked right at Tai, no he was glaring.

"No! Boys love girls, not other boys!" Tai looked right back at the boy, walked over the couch, and sat next to Matt. He took Matt's hand in his, and looked at their intruder…Matt's little brother…TK.


	6. Before We Say Goodbye

Before We Say Goodbye

TK was trying his best to contain all of his rage and confusion as Matt and Tai tried to explain their love to him, he was a teenager, he knew what love and sex were, but he listened anyway.

"…and so, that's what two people do when they are in love." Matt finished, placing a hand on his little brothers shoulder. Tai was watching TK's face carefully, waiting for any sign of understanding, or just any emotion would have been nice, but TK stood strong, not letting anything out, not even the deep disgust he felt. Matt and TK's father had always made his feelings about homosexuals, and people of other races, quite clear, and ever since Matt moved out all of their father's fears and tension had been reflected onto TK. While on the way to school, watching movies at home, and playing video games, their father would talk about "Faggots" and whatever other word he could come up with. What would happen to Matt if their father found out he was a fag? TK pondered these things as he realized he just referred to his brother as a fag! Was he slowly turning into his father?

"TK?" Tai's low, sultry voice beckoned TK out of his thoughts and back into the reality of things, which was Matt and Tai sitting next to him on a couch in the apartment that was most likely crawling with their filth. The apartment in which he had watched his brother sodomize Tai. TK got up from the couch and turned to his brother and his brother's…dare he think it, lover.

"I have nothing to say to you." Tai gripped Matt's hand tightly as he beheld the look that came across TK's face. The look was pure hate, and it was not only pointed at Matt, but also Tai. TK turned to leave, and Tai sprung to action, he had to do something, Matt didn't need his younger brother to hate him along with his parents. TK made it to the door and was turning the handle when he felt a tug at his elbow, he turned to see Tai and his eyes quickly narrowed. TK brought up his elbow and thrust it backward so that it roughly connected with Tai's jaw. Tai's head snapped to the side and fell to the floor with a loud and painful thud. Matt was up as soon as he heard Tai's cry of anguish, and rushed to his love's side. TK spit at them, and turned to vacate the room once more.

"Why?" That was all that Matt could say, as he lifted Tai's head into his lap and stared into his younger siblings back.

"I hate…Fags." Matt heard TK utter the three words as he got into the elevator, and pressed the button to return to the first floor. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing as the elevator doors shut…fags? Where did that come from? Since when was his brother so violent? Matt shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to Tai, who was bleeding pretty badly from his mouth. Matt looked down at him and sighed, time to pick up the pieces. Matt lifted Tai into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. He sat Tai down on the toilet, and went to the closet beside the shower to get a wash cloth.

"That could've gone better." Tai muttered as he leaned over and spit some blood into the sink. Matt returned with the wash cloth and got it wet in the sink. He knelled between Tai's legs and started to wipe off some of the blood from Tai's chin. "So, while you're down there…" Tai smiled a little and winced at the pain that it brought.

"You shouldn't be talking." Was the only response Tai received as Matt stopped cleaning him to let Tai spit again. Matt then had Tai open his mouth so that he could see if any teeth were loose, and after a few minutes of inspection, Matt was relieved to see Tai would lose no teeth over the issue at hand. Matt rolled back into a sitting position still between Tai's legs, and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry about your brother." Tai placed a hand on Matt's shoulder and began to gently knead the flesh there. Matt looked up at Tai, and a sly smile crept its way across Matt's face. "What?" Tai looked quizzically at Matt who was now back onto his knees, and sliding a hand slowly up Tai's thigh. "What are you…" Tai question was silenced as his pants were ripped off along with his boxers. Tai was so shocked that he jumped from his seat on the toilet seat, but he was quickly brought back by Matt's strong hands on his hips. Tai opened his mouth to question what was happening but his attempt failed as Matt's mouth closed over his penis. Tai clung to Matt's head as Matt's hands wrapped themselves around Tai's waist. As Matt increased his speed, Tai cried out, still a little confused as to what exactly was going on. A few seconds later Tai tensed, and slumped against the toilet seat, he looked down at Matt who was licking his smiling lips. "What was that?" Tai asked between gasps.

"You know I can never resist any suggestion involving you and something sex related." Matt stood and grabbed Tai's arm. "Come on, there's a table with your name on it." Before Tai could voice his opinion, Matt had drug him out of the bathroom and had thrown him onto the table that was surrounded by the bits of wood left from the chair.

"Well, this is going to end badly…"

The rest of Saturday was much spent like that, Matt ramming Tai anywhere they went…even the theatre. Sunday started with tension, a lot of it. Maybe it was the fact that the next morning Matt would be on a plane to America, and Tai would be starting soccer practice at some random university. Matt hadn't talked to Tai; he hadn't even looked at him. Tai had watched him get up in the morning at seven and answer the phone, apparently he had to go and talk to the bands manager, but Tai knew he was just finding any reason to get away. He was going to miss him; Matt was going to miss Tai. Tai smiled at the thought, but soon his smile died as the phone rang again, Matt wasn't there, should he answer it? Tai got up and pulled on some boxers. If it was Matt, he would be upset if Tai didn't answer, so Tai made his way to the phone. Tai reached out to grab the receiver right when it clicked over to the answering machine; he listened to the recording of Matt asking to leave a message and waited. Soon a low voice dripping with anger began talking as calmly as Tai thought he could.

"Son? Pick up the damn phone! I know you're there with that little fag boyfriend of yours, stop fucking him for a second, and answer the phone! TK told me all about your "love" for the faggot, I'm almost outside your door, and if I find you with that fucking fag, I'll kill you!" The line went dead, and there was a pounding on the door. What was Tai going to do? Matt wasn't there, and his father surely had a key to the door, he was going to find Tai and kill him! Tai was going to die, and Matt soon after. What was he going to do? The pounding ceased, and all that was heard was a rattling of keys. Tai looked around for a possible escape route, but he was too slow, the door slowly opened and Tai fell to his knees and covered his head. He listened as the person took steps towards him and towered above him; Tai slowly opened his eyes and looked up. What he saw made his fear disappear for a brief moment, but then return with furiosity that he didn't quite understand. Matt stood before him looking down at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Matt?!" Tai jumped to his feet and grabbed his lover by the shoulders. "We have to get out of here! You're dad's almost here!" Matt snickered a little, and then walked past Tai and into the bedroom. "What are you doing? He's going to kill us!" Tai followed Matt into the bedroom and watched as Matt removed his shirt revealing a large black and blue scar that stretched across his ribs. Tai's eyes widened and he moved to Matt's side. Matt looked at him for a moment, and then continued to remove his clothes until all he wore were his boxers, which was considered his "comfortable clothes". "Matt…"

"I didn't have a meeting with my manager…I had to go and see my parents." Matt walked out into the living room and sat on the couch; Tai was tagging along of course, and sat next him, waiting for the rest of the story. "Basically, I went to the house and got beat by my father while my mother watched, bawling for the loss of her son, her _straight_ son. When I was about to leave, my father called here and said those things to try and scare you away, because I told him I would never leave you for a woman." Tai could feel the tears roll down his cheeks as Matt sat wincing with every breath he took. Matt took a beating for him, and wasn't about to leave him over it. Tai reached out and softly ran a finger over the ugly black and blue flesh; Matt sucked in a breath and turned to look at the man he loved. Tai bent and placed a few kisses on the flesh and looked back up at Matt.

"I love you." Tai let the words roll of his tongue, and hang in the air around them; Matt didn't know what to say. Yes, they said those three words all the time, and they proved their love at least ten times a day, but this was a different kind of "I love you", it was sweet, caring, tender, this "I love you" was perfect. Matt pulled Tai to him and placed a kiss on his brow, then he held him, just held him, no sex, just the two men cuddling on the couch, trying to ignore the worries of the world.

"I love you." Matt whispered as he held Tai, who appeared to have fallen asleep in Matt's arms. His ribs were throbbing, but there was no way he was going to jeopardize a perfect moment like this. After a few minutes, he too was asleep, and the phone call received earlier was forgotten, all that was left was the two men, and their love for one another.

At about five that afternoon, Tai woke back up and looked at Matt, who was snoring softly, and he left the warmth of his arms. Tai looked around for something to do, and at once it hit him, he would make dinner for Matt! Ever since Tai had started spending all his time in Matt's apartment, Matt had cooked for him, but not anymore! Now, Tai was going to cook for Matt! The only problem with this idea was the fact that Tai had never really cooked anything eatable before…but he wouldn't mess up this time, how hard is it to cook a meal? Tai was about to find out, for just as soon as he started boiling water, he somehow hit the pan and searing hot water spill all over the counter, floor, and, not to mention, him! Tai jumped and screamed as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, running cold water over where he had got burned. Matt had woken up and was watching Tai run the water over his red puckered flesh, and waited for the explanation that was about to come.

"I was cooking…water…the pan…I'm sorry." Tai was sniffing and tears were still falling from his eyes, as Matt left to wipe up the water on the floor. Tai was thinking the worst, for Matt hadn't said anything, but after a few minutes Matt was back, and he turned off the faucet. "Matt, it hurts!" Tai complained as Matt moved Tai out of the bathroom. He led the weeping boy into the bedroom, and sat him on the bed. Matt got under his bed and pulled out a tote filled with many different medical remedies for almost everything imaginable, Tai watched as Matt looked through it, and wondered why he would have such a thing under his bed of all places. Matt found the little tub that he was looking for and unscrewed the lid, Tai filched as Matt reached for his injured arm, but he let him have it anyways. Matt scooped some of the lotion-like white cream out of the tub and began spreading it out across Tai's arm, at first Tai wanted to yelp in pain, but the cream cooled a few seconds later, and it felt amazing! Matt finished with the cooling cream, and he wrapped Tai's arm up. Tai watched in curiosity, who knew Matt was so good at tending wounds? Matt finished and smiled up at Tai, who started to blush.

"Better?" Matt asked as he put the tote back and sat up on the bed next to his hurt little boyfriend.

"Yes…why do you have an emergency kit under your bed?" Matt laughed a little at this, and shook his head.

"In case you didn't realize, my bed is where people usually get hurt…did you look at what was in there, icy-hot pads, band-aids, and everything else that could help in the middle of the night." Matt winked at Tai and laughed some more when he saw the look of realization that finally crept up his lovely face.

"Hey, all of that was under there before, and you never gave me an icy-hot pad for my back?! You're such a jerk, Matt." Tai pouted and turned his back to Matt who was snow laughing hysterically.

"Hey, that night that you're talking about, was the one where you wanted to be "raped", remember?" Matt grabbed Tai's shoulder and turned him to face him, what he saw on Tai's face was a comical attempt of anger.

"Yeah, I said I wanted to be "raped" as in once, not multiple times!"

"The only complaining I heard was your fake crying and whining." At that remark Tai stuck out his tongue, and made teasing noises at Matt. Before Tai knew it, his tongue was caught between Matt's teeth. Matt muttered something to Tai and translated it would have been, "Are you finished?" but since Matt did have a tongue partially in his mouth and his teeth were closed over it, the question came out as something no one could really understand. Tai shook his head from side to side in a defiant manner, waiting for Matt to release his tongue, but Matt wouldn't. Instead, Matt sucked Tai's tongue into his mouth, and captured Tai's lips. Tai, although things like this happened all the time, gasped in shock, as Matt slowly worked his own tongue around Tai's. As Tai began to lean into Matt, urging him on, wanting more, Matt broke the kiss and got up off of the bed. Matt smiled at Tai's sigh of impatience, and he turned to grab his lover's chin. "If you want anything else at all tonight, you're going to have to learn to cook." At Tai's look of utter shock Matt let out a low and hearty laugh.

"I won't be able to cook by tonight!" Tai jumped from the bed and got down onto his knees and flashed Matt the most seductive pout the world will ever know! "Please don't make me learn new tricks…unless I can use them against you in bed…" Tai put his arms around Matt's legs rubbed his face in the crotch of Matt's boxers. Tai gave a little giggle when he felt Matt's dick getting hard under his cheek, but then he went back to rubbing and added in some little moans.

"Tai…" Matt was losing ground very quickly, and he had to do something about it, but what? Tai looked up at Matt, he looked so sexy, so sweet, so vulnerable, but Matt had a few tricks up his sleeve also. "Normally, I wouldn't be able to resist you, but today…" Matt pulled Tai off the floor, pulled him against his chest, and reached a hand down for Tai's penis, and smiled when Tai gasped and closed his eyes against the pleasure he was feeling. "…that goes double." Tai writhed in Matt's arms as Matt worked his shaft, Tai was getting shaky and Matt knew a few more seconds and he would cum, so he let go of Tai and took a few steps back. Tai collapsed and looked up at Matt from the floor in agony.

"What?" Tai couldn't say anymore, he just turned onto his back and waited for his breathing to return to normal. Matt watched him, and felt so horrible for leaving him like that, but he needed to be disciplined.

"Are you ready to learn to cook yet?" Matt gave Tai a little mischievous smile and headed towards the kitchen. Tai crawled after him, trying to appeal to Matt's sympathetic side, but to no avail.

Sunday night was filled with passion and longing. The men buried themselves into each other with the fear of tomorrow looming above their heads. Monday, the day where their lovely week together would end, the day they would no longer be together, that was the day they wished would never come. The sun had set on their naked bodies joining together, but neither wanted it to rise again. Although Monday, as it would seem, would come soon enough.


	7. The One I Love

Yay! The next chapter! There is something I should explain, in the end Matt writes a song, and the lyrics are actually that of Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. If you don't know this song, I suggest you listen to it! I don't own the song, or Matt and Tai...Enjoy!

**The One I Love**

Mondays suck, that is the reality. When people are complaining about days; it seems Monday is always the worst. Although some say Sunday is the actual start of the week, everyone thinks that it is Monday, and that is why Monday always sucks. Everyone loves the weekend, why bring in Monday to ruin everyone's lives? We should live with only weekends, that way Monday will never come. Monday monkey lives for the weekend, everybody's working for the weekend, what is the point in have weeks, or Mondays for that matter? All of this was going through Tai's head as the alarm clock started its annoying beeps, reminding him that today was the day Matt would leave for what seemed forever. And even if Matt decided on a whim not to leave, Tai was starting soccer today also, either way they were being pulled apart. Tai felt cold air rush between him and Matt as his lover pulled away to turn the alarm off. Matt rolled back to Tai to place a quiet kiss on his temple, for Matt thought Tai was still asleep, and Matt left the bed. Tai silently watched as Matt left to go to the bathroom and take a shower. When Tai heard the water start he sat up and stared at the doorway. Tai looked at the clock and watched as it turned seven thirty five, he looked back at the door and listened to the sound of the shower and Matt's soft voice rising above the noise caused by the water. Tai fell back to the mattress and covered his face with his hands, this wasn't happening, Matt was not leaving him today, Matt was not leaving him ever.

"Shit!" Tai spoke the word as the tears began to fall, seeping out from underneath his hands. Matt was leaving, and so was Tai, the only problem was they were headed in opposite directions. Tai shook as he realized it was over. There was nothing for him and Matt anymore. There was nothing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt was sitting in the shower, completely unaware of the water pounding on his back. He had been singing a song that reminded him of Tai, and if he didn't stop soon he thought he might turn into one of the people you read about that end their lives in the bathroom. He just couldn't get over the fact that he would be leaving Tai today. He had finally got Tai to love him the way he had loved Tai for four years, and now when they were finally together, they were getting torn apart. Matt knew he had to be strong, not only for him, but also for his love…Tai. What would happen to him after Matt left? Would he move on to one of those soccer guys? Matt couldn't really expect him to wait for him, could he? Matt shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed, Tai would never do that to him…would he? What if he did, what would Matt do? Matt stood, rinsed out his hair and grabbed for a towel.

"If he did that, I would kill myself." Matt dried off and put on boxers. Tai would never leave him for some soccer idiot that was impossible. Matt opened the bathroom door and started back to the bedroom. When he reached the door he noticed that the light was on in the room. "Tai, are you awake?" Matt called as he pushed through the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Matt looked to see Tai sitting on the bed fully clothed, his eyes seemed a little red and puffy, but maybe Matt was only imagining it.

"Why are you dressed already? We have a half hour, I just need to pack, you could still be sleeping." Matt went to the closet and grabbed a bag from the floor. Tai watched as Matt grabbed clothes and stuffed them into the bag one by one.

"I don't need to sleep; I'm not at all tired." Tai crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to yawn as Matt looked at him.

"Yeah, you're not at all tired." Matt went and sat next to Tai on the bed and grabbed Tai's chin. "After last night, I wouldn't blame you for being tired though, but you're not tired. It seems I underestimated what you could take, we could have done so much more." Matt waggled his eyebrows as Tai looked away with a blush showing across his face.

"After living with you a couple days I'm used to it, although after today my sleeping pattern will be off again." Tai gasped and looked at Matt who stood and went back to packing. "Matt, I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"To bring up what day it is?" Matt turned and watched Tai nod and stare back out the bedroom door. "Don't worry Tai; we have to face it sometime soon. Today is Monday, and oh, do I hate it." Matt was packing again, and closet was almost cleared out.

"Do you have to…I mean, we could…couldn't we?" Tai looked down at the floor and took in a deep breath. Matt stopped packing when he heard Tai, and when he heard Tai take the breath he dropped the bag and closed the distance between them. Matt kneeled in front of Tai and took his hands into his own.

"Tai…" Tai looked up into Matt's eyes, and Matt could see the cold tears sliding down Tai's cheeks and disappearing in the corners of his mouth. Matt couldn't help it any longer; he leaned in and gently placed his lips against Tai's. This only made Tai's tears come in greater numbers, Matt could feel them against his skin, he could taste them as his lips softly moved over Tai's. Matt gripped Tai's hands and tried to take the kiss deeper but Tai pulled away. Matt watched as Tai shuttered and gasped, the tears seeming to consume him. Matt watched…his heart shattering into millions of pieces. There was nothing he could do; Matt was causing Tai all of this pain. He had to go, his band was counting on him, his band needed him. Tai turned his face away from Matt's and rubbed at his eyes furiously.

"Tai…I can't…I can't stay. The band needs me; they have been wanting this for so long…I can't let them down." Matt watched as Tai began shaking violently, and he could feel an unceasing cold consume his body. As Tai fell back on the bed, Matt couldn't help the tears that choked him, and made his throat painfully dry.

"Fuck!" Matt got up and left the bedroom for the welcome loneliness of the bathroom, and shut the door firmly behind him. Tai turned onto his side away from the doorway, brought his legs to his chest and continued crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt threw himself against the sink and turned on the water, splashing some onto his face. He grabbed the hand towel and wiped away the dripping water. Matt sighed and looked up into the mirror, only to feel his chest swell with pain again. Matt threw his fist against the mirror as the tears began to fall, but when the mirror cracked he didn't feel any better. Matt pulled the shower curtain back and collapsed into the tub of it; he sat himself into one of the corners and ran his hands from his face into his hair. He wasn't ready for this; he wasn't ready to leave Tai, to see Tai hurt so much. His tears were coming faster now, and the pain was beginning to intensify. Matt placed his head against the wall and lifted his chin until his neck was stretched to its limits. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and let the tears come. He clenched his jaw and waited for the pain to subside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later at eight 'o clock, another alarm went off in the kitchen. Tai's tears had been dried for about three minutes by this time, and so he got up and went to turn it off. He stopped, sniffing, at the bathroom door to hear Matt still gasping from inside, and he sunk against the door. Tai sat against the door for at least five minutes, just listening to Matt, until suddenly the door moved, causing him to fall against the floor in front of Matt. Tai watched as Matt stepped over him, to shut off the beeping coming from the clock in the kitchen. Tai continued to stare as Matt came back and sat on the floor beside him.

"We can't let this happen again today…my plane leaves in half an hour, I have to pack. Will you call your mom, I doubt my family will give you a ride home, and I don't want you walking." Matt was staring at the clock in the kitchen, and didn't even chance a glance at Tai. Tai could see Matt's eyes were red and swollen, and he knew that if Matt looked at him, they both would lose it again.

"Yeah, I'll call her now." Matt got up and held out a hand for Tai, and it took all of Tai's strength not to turn into a baby again. As Matt helped Tai up, he bit his lip until he could taste blood on the tip of his tongue. The men stood, holding hands and looking at the floor for what seemed forever, until Matt let go and went back into the bedroom to get the rest of his belongings. Tai turned and walked in the opposite direction to the living room. He picked up the phone, dialed his house, and took a deep breath to calm his voice.

"Hey, Mom? Yeah, it's me. Will you come and drive me to the airport and back home afterward? Yeah…Matt's house…Ok, see you then. Love you too, bye." Tai hung up the phone and turned to see Matt standing behind him with all of his bags.

"She coming?" Was all Matt could say, still not looking at Tai, and every time Tai noticed Matt would not look at him, he felt another piece fall from his bleeding heart.

"Yeah, she'll be here in five minutes."

"Good." Matt passed Tai and sat on the couch. Tai felt alone, abandoned, and unloved. This was the first time he had ever felt this way, and again he felt his chest shrinking. Tai sat on the arm of the couch and waited, what his was waiting for was a word, a touch, a gentle caress, something! But they sat in that silence for five minutes before a buzz came from the speaker in Matt's apartment. Matt stood and walked over to the speaker and sighed before slowly pressing the button.

"We'll be down in a second." Matt let his hand slide down the wall and put the other hand to his forehead; he couldn't lose it, not again. Matt turned to see Tai grabbing some of his bags.

"Well, let's get going Matt." Tai put on a fake smile, hoping Matt wouldn't be able to see through it, but Matt could and did.

"Yeah…Let's go." Matt grabbed the rest of his stuff and opened the door for Tai. Tai went through and waited for Matt, he turned right before Matt closed the door to catch one last glimpse at the apartment that was his heaven for only a short time. The door closed firmly and Matt and Tai walked slowly to the elevator…where Tai first called Matt his boyfriend. They both got in and Matt pressed the button for the first floor. Tai looked around; Matt had attacked him with passion in this elevator, only a short time ago. Tai glanced at Matt wondering if he would remember any of this, but he quickly erased those thoughts, Matt has many worries; he doesn't need to think about any of this. The elevator stopped and the doors flung open. Tai got out first followed by his lover, the first person Tai saw was his mother, which brought a little bit of joy to his heart, but the joy faded as Matt's mom, dad, and brother stepped out in front of her.

"What took you so long?! It's eight twenty! We will be lucky to make it to the airport on time!" Matt's father's mood seemed to always stay the same, and seeing him made Tai think of the day he left that horrible message on Matt's phone. Matt came home with bruises…Tai remembered and reflected on this as he followed Matt out to his father's car. He helped Matt put his stuff in the truck and looked up to the balcony, their balcony. They made love right there, they made promises of forever right there. Tai supposed that forever was too long to keep a promise; his forever with Matt was over. Matt ducked into the back seat of his father's car with his brother, and when Tai began to do the same, he felt the back of his shirt yanked back. It was Matt's father.

"You're riding with your mother!" Matt's dad threw Tai over to his mom, and Matt started to remove himself from the car. "Where are you going? You're riding with us!"

"I'll ride with Tai." Matt was pushed back into the car and the door was slammed in his face. Tai watched as Matt's dad got behind the wheel and started to drive away.

"Come on Tai, we'd better hurry." Tai's mother ushered him into the car and started to drive to airport also. They drove in an awkward silence, for Tai's mom had no idea what to say in situations like this, and did not want to upset him. Tai watched as they passed the alley outside the apartments to the dumpster. Matt and he had snuck out one night with the remains of the chairs and thrown them away, the chairs that were sacrificed for their love. Tai felt his throat tighten, but no, he would not cry again, he would be strong for Matt.

They pulled into the airport's parking lot to see Matt's family hurrying Matt into the airport. They had good reason, it was now eight twenty-seven, but if Tai didn't hurry he wouldn't be able to say goodbye! Tai's mother parked and Tai jumped out of the car and sprinted to the doors. Tai hurried to find where Matt's plane would be leaving; it was….gate seventy two! Tai remembered reading the numbers off Matt's ticket! Tai ran as fast as his legs would take him, and finally he made it to the gate, to see Matt's family walking away looking extremely proud of themselves. Tai watched as the last groups of people were crowding into the walkway to the plane, and he saw Matt trying franticly to get back to him.

"Tai!" Matt was yelling as he was being pushed back through the walkway. Matt reached his hand out for Tai as a door closed between them. Tai's eyes were wide as he heard the plane start to pull away to start its way to take off. Tai fell to his knees and gasped in shock as the tears began to fall. No goodbye…Matt didn't say goodbye, he didn't even get a kiss. Matt was gone. Tai's mother came up behind Tai and touched his shoulder. Tai slowly stood and stared as the plane slowly disappeared. After a few seconds of silence, Tai turned and fell into his mothers waiting arms. Matt was gone, he wouldn't see Matt anymore for over a year. Tai's mother shushed him and rubbed his back, wishing to ease her son's pain, but there was no cure for what Tai was feeling inside. How could her son put his heart into his soccer playing if it wasn't with him anymore, this had ruined her son, and she would curse Matt's family for the rest of their lives.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt placed a hand to the window of the plane and watched the airport grow smaller and smaller as the plane began to take off. This was where he was leaving Tai, abandoning Tai. A painfully deep hole began to grow in his heart. He didn't want to do this, he didn't have to do this...who was he kidding. This ensured his bands future, and in the long run, it ensured Tai's future as well. But this wasn't what he wanted; he didn't want to leave Tai, especially without saying goodbye. What's done is done, Matt thought, and he got out a piece of paper and began to write:

where are we?

what the hell is going on?

the dust has only just begun to fall

crop circles in the carpet

sinking feeling

spin me round again

and rub my eyes,this can't be happening

when busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads – heavy

hide and seek

trains and sewing machines

all those years

they were here first

oily marks appear on walls

where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,the sweeping insensitivity of this still life

hide and seek

trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)

blood and tears (hearts)

they were here first

Mmmm whacha say,Mmmm that you only meant well?

well of course you did

Mmmm whacha say,Mmmm that its all for the best?

Because it is

Mmmm whacha say?

Mmmm that it's just what we need

you decided this

whacha say?Mmmm what did she say?

ransom notes keep falling out your mouth

mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outsspeak no feeling no i don't believe youyou don't care a bit, you don't care a bit(hide and seek)

ransom notes keep falling out your mouthmid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs(hide and seek)

speak no feeling no i don't believe you

you don't care a bit, you don't care a (you don't care a) bit(hide and seek)

oh no, you don't care a bit

oh no, you don't care a bit(hide and seek)

oh no, you don't care a bit

you don't care a bit

you don't care a bit


	8. Bad turns to worse

First things first, new chapter YAY! Ok, Osamu, the soccer player you meet, his name means ruler. Izanagi, the coach, his name means male who invites. Kohaku's name has no significance but her name means Amber. Enjoy!

Bad Turns to Worse

Tai looked around the soccer field to find where his new coach was. Soon he found the man standing with his legs shoulder width apart, hands on his hips, and whistle between his pursed lips. Tai ran over to him to introduce himself, but when he got within two feet of the man he let a long high whistle sound.

"You call that hustling? We are going to have to work on that speed of yours kid. Who are you?" Tai looked at the coach, from up close he could see he had short ebony hair that was tucked under a baseball cap, his eyes were a deep hazel, and not only was he tall and tan, he was pretty buff.

"Um, Taichi Y…"

"What do you want to be called?" The coach interrupted eyeing Tai in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Tai…Sir." Tai looked down trying not to meet the man's gaze. He gripped his soccer ball and wondered what Matt was doing at that moment.

"Sir? I'm Coach Izanagi Itchca; you can call me Coach Iz." Coach Iz looked around and blew his whistle yet again. "Alright, everyone is here, let's practice!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt let out a shaky sigh as his band mates and he left the stage. It had been a great show, and as far as Matt could tell no one was disappointed. As the men walked back to their dressing room, Matt noticed some security guards restraining a girl that looked very familiar to him. Matt left the group and walked up to where the tall, bulky men were pushing the girl back.

"Its ok guys, she can come back." Matt said and was rewarded almost immediately with the girl's high pitched squeal. The men let her go and she walked over to Matt who was motioning for her to follow him. "Where have I seen you before?" He asked as the girl matched his long strides with her own.

"It's hard to say, I have seen you in various places." The girl gave Matt a big smile as she continued walking by his side.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Matt stopped outside the dressing room door and waited for the girls answer, she was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I was outside your hotel or whatever in the bushes last night, and in Japan I followed you around, but I never found where you lived…Oh! My name is Kohaku! My mom and dad are from Japan, but they raised me in America. One year when we went back to Japan to see family, I went to a concert of yours." She looked Matt up and down then and gave him a creepy smile. "One taste and I was hooked, I guess you could say." Matt was silent as he opened the door, he had a stalker? Matt knew that happened a lot to other people, but him! Kohaku swept past Matt and into the room where she proceeded to talk to all the other band members. Matt slowly walked in the door and sat on one of the couches. Matt took this moment to really look at Kohaku; she had dyed golden hair, and large midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a low cut black long-sleeved shirt, and tight fitting jeans. By all means she was beautiful, but so not Matt's type. At this point Matt's manager walked into the room, he looked around and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the girl.

"What's she doing in here?" He asked one of the other guys in the band.

"I don't know, she came in with Matt."

"Matt! You have a girlfriend?!" The manager sat next to Matt whose eyes were now wide with shock.

"What?! No!" Matt shook his head from side to side and blinked furiously.

"Why not? This would be perfect for your image, the guy you can't have but everyone wants! She's pretty, come on, this would increase sales of merch, tickets, and CDs! Jealous girls are always an easy target for business. It doesn't even have to be real; we just have to make it look that way." The manager smiled and looked around the room. "This could really help the band out." The band members, Kohaku, and the manager all looked at Matt who was still shaking his head. "If you don't do this, this band is not going anywhere, do you want your band mates to suffer just because your pride?"

"Pride?! What are you talking about? I already have a bo…a special someone." Matt stood and began to pace. "Why can't one of the others pretend to go out with her?"

"You're our front man Matt, all the girls want you. Besides, your 'special someone' is in Japan." One of the band members looked at Matt with a pleading look in his eyes. Matt watched them all wait for his answer, and all the band mates gave him the 'we're counting on you' look.

"If you don't, you might as well tell everyone to go back to Japan, because your band is circling the drain already. Not enough people over here listen to you." The manager looked at his watch and leaned back on the couch.

"…Fine. I don't want our band to suffer…so I'll do it." Matt's eyes misted over as he realized what was happening, everyone was pressuring him into acting like this girl was his girlfriend…and he let them do it. _Tai, forgive me._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Practice ended early after Coach Iz started to lose his voice, and now it was into the showers. Tai had been dreading this all day. _Close your eyes don't look. You'll be fine._ Tai stripped out of his clothes and went to the shower the furthest away. _See, no problem, just stay over here and you'll be fine._

"A little shy, are you?" Tai heard a voice from close behind him and jumped. He slowly turned expecting to see the coach, but it was just one of his team mates. "You're pretty jumpy, something wrong?" The man turned on the shower next to Tai and sighed as the tepid water hit his naked flesh.

"No, I'm fine." Tai turned back to his shower and worked on lathering the soap on his skin. He glanced back at the guy beside him whose eyes were now closed. "I'm Tai." The guy opened his left eye and smiled at Tai.

"I know, I played against your school's team a couple years ago, how could I forget the serious player Tai? My name is Osamu, but you can call me Osa for short." He closed his eye again and tilted his head back. "This water feels great." Tai watched Osa as he rubbed his chest and worked his way down to his naval. Tai gulped and focused his gaze back onto Osa's face. Osa had deep black hair, and intriguing honey colored eyes. Tai noticed his eyes before, for now they were still closed, but he could still remember how intense they looked when he had first scared Tai. His body was toned, muscular, and had a kind of golden glow to it. Tai gasped and looked away when he noticed Osa's eyes were now open again and staring at him with a new intensity Tai didn't recognize.

"What's wrong Tai? You think another man has never looked at me like that before?" Osa made a sort of snort-like noise, and looked back at Tai. "I kind of like it when you look at me like that…if you didn't already notice." Osa gave Tai a mischievous grin and looked down his body. Tai followed Osa's gaze and saw what Osa wasn't even trying to hide.

"Osa! I…I…" Tai's eyes were wide as Osa took a few steps towards him. "I'm clean!" Tai turned off the water and booked it out of the showers, thankful that he didn't fall for it was slippery. Tai quickly dried off, got dressed, and left before he could see Osa again, but what he didn't realize was Osa had something that was very important to Tai, and he couldn't wait for Tai to come back to get it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You want me to WHAT?!" Matt looked from his manager to the photographer of his band's first photo shoot.

"Look it's not that hard…" The photographer sighed and went over to Matt and Kohaku. "All you do is stand behind her, put one arm across her chest and the other along her side until you get to her pants, and then slip a little bit of your hand under them. It's not rocket science." The photographer spoke to Matt as if he was a child all the while demonstrating the pose.

"I get what you are saying…I am not doing it." Matt turned to walk off the set but stopped when he saw his band mates shake their heads.

"We should've known he wouldn't do it for the band." Matt sighed and went back to Kohaku.

"Can we make this quick, I don't want to pose like this forever." Matt got into the pose and grimaced as he slid his hand a little bit under the waist of Kohaku's pants. Kohaku shivered against Matt slightly and he could feel her laughter coursing through her against his body.

"You are shaking…I kind of like that." The photographer snapped picture after picture, as Kohaku twisted in Matt's grip to turn and place her lips against his.

"Hold that right there!" The photographer screamed as flashes were going off in every direction. Matt froze, _what do I do? Oh, God….I love you Tai._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai ran back to the locker room hoping that it was still unlocked. How could he have forgotten his wallet? He didn't remember ever taking it out of his bag! He needed money for the bus ride home, what was he going to do if the locker room was locked? Tai ran up to the door and grabbed the handle, _please open, please open._ As Tai pulled the handle the door easily slid open revealing the dark, empty locker room. Tai walked to his right and flipped the switch on the wall to turn on the lights while the door closed behind him with a light thunk. Tai put his bag down and made his way to his locker. The wallet was sitting on the little bench where his bag had been. _Maybe I forgot to zip up the pocket or something,_ Tai thought as he picked up the wallet and turned to leave. When he had just cleared the lockers the overhead lights flickered and turned off. Tai stopped, looked around, and listened. The only thing he heard was the turning of a key…locking him in the locker room. Tai ran to the door, but when he got there the person who locked the door was gone, and he was left in the empty locker room. Tai went over to the light switch and turned the light on again, _at least it doesn't have to be dark in here,_ as he reached for his bag. Tai looked down to where he left his bag and noticed it wasn't there, he looked around frantically and found the bag on the opposite side of the room.

"What the…" Just then Tai swore he heard a shower turn on. He jumped and decided he had to check it out; the locker room wasn't haunted…was it? By the time Tai got back to the showers, it was turned off but water was dripping from one shower head. "This is a little creepy…" Tai started backing up, but soon he ran into something, a wall that wasn't there? He turned and saw Osa staring at him with a smile. Tai inwardly cringed but gave a sigh of relief. "Osa, you're locked in too?" Tai backed up as Osa advanced on him, his smile looking more and more deranged.

"I guess so…" Osa reached out for Tai, but Tai quickly dodged his grasp and ran back to the lockers. "Tai…come on, we're alone. We can do whatever we want." Tai heard Osa's voice getting closer to where his hiding place. He was in the shadows against some lockers, he could barely breathe, _Matt…help._ Osa's footsteps were getting louder and Tai squeezed his eyes closed trying to use the 'if I can't see him, he can't see me' approach. "This hide and seek is making me hot." Osa's voice was right next to Tai now, and still he refused to open his eyes, to even breathe! Tai felt himself being yanked out of the shadows and he forced his eyes open. Tai looked at Osa's eyes, they were narrowed and cold, Tai could feel his own eyes starting to water as he looked away. He heard Osa's snort-ish laugh as he was thrust hard against the opposite row of lockers. Tai gave a little gasp of pain which caught in his throat as he felt Osa's right leg slam between his. Osa turned Tai's head to the side and smelt Tai's hair. "Exactly what I expected…" Osa moved his face along Tai's hair and then turned his head to lick Tai's cheek. He turned Tai's face back and licked Tai's lips, after which he looked into Tai's eyes. "You have a sweet taste to you…I like that." Osa grabbed Tai's chin and slammed his lips against Tai's. Tai felt his lips grind against his teeth so hard he could taste blood. Tai could feel Osa's tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth, but Tai wouldn't allow it. Without breaking the kiss, Osa grabbed Tai's left hand and slammed it painfully against the lockers. Tai gasped and Osa thrust his tongue into Tai's newly venerable cavern. Tai gagged a little as Osa plunged his tongue deeper and deeper, but when Osa felt Tai gagging, he broke the kiss and let Tai regain his composure.

"Please…." Tai managed between gasping, but he knew his plead feel on deaf ears. Osa stood the same way he had before just waiting for his next opportunity.

"Please? I'm not done playing with you yet."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. The day had sucked, not only did he have to do that stupid pose, but he had to go out on the town with his "girlfriend" in hopes of the paparazzi getting some shots of them together to start the gossip. What would Tai do if he saw the pictures, or even heard what Matt was doing? _He would never talk to me again,_ he thought as he tilted his head back and sighed. Matt heard a little knock on his door and he gave a little groan that meant 'come in'. The door slowly opened and when he saw it was Kohaku he gave a different kind of groan. She closed the door softly behind her and walked up to the bed sitting on the edge waiting for Matt to look at her.

"Come on Matt, it wasn't that bad." Kohaku seemed to whisper as if someone else was listening.

"Not that BAD!" Matt jumped out of the bed and walked over to the window, staring out it at the big and beautiful moon. "You saw that guy with the camera; you stuck your tongue in my mouth and put your hand COMPLETELY down my pants." Matt balled his hands into fists and turned to face her. "How is that not BAD?!" Kohaku got up then and moved to Matt grabbing his fists in her hands.

"It's just business, baby." She said as she looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. "Now clam down…" She led Matt to the bed and in one fluid movement, she pulled him on top of her and her shirt was now up. Matt's eyes grew wide as he noticed he was on top of her, her shirt was up exposing her bra, and he was between her spread legs. He saw a flash of a camera in the window and jumped off of her.

"Get out."

"But Matt, I was just helping…" Matt turned to her, his eyes ablaze.

"OUT!" Kohaku ran out the door and shut it behind her. Matt fell to the bed and covered his face with his hands. _Tai, wherever you are, I love you._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai fell hard against the tiled floor and let out a whine.

"Oh, has Tai had enough?" Osa went up to Tai and turned him over. "I want to hear you say it."

"Please…" Tai winced when Osa ran his tongue over Tai's split lip.

"Ah, the 'magic' word, I am sorry Tai, but I'm not done with you yet." Osa flipped Tai over again and put his lips against Tai's ear. "Don't worry…I won't be gentle." Osa forcefully spread Tai's legs and ran his hungry hands up and down Tai's naked legs, for they had been naked for quite a while. Osa leaned into Tai, letting him feel what was about to come. Tai whimpered as Osa edged himself in, only stopping when there was a lot of resistance. Tai whimpered as he pulled out and thrust back in harder and harder, until the pain became unbearable. _Matt, Oh God…please. _After a few more minutes Tai passed out, mind and body completely exhausted. _Matt..._

Osa left him there, passed out on the tiled floor, but he left a little note in Tai's bag. He looked back once, with a smile, and then left the room, the building, and went home.

Tai awoke with a start merely an hour later, looking around in horror for the man who just raped him. Sensing he was gone, Tai silently got up, got dressed, got his things, and limped out the door. A tear ran down his cheek as he exited the building and moved on down the street. This wasn't happening; he would not let it happen.


	9. The News is Out

Yay! The next chapter! Sorry guys, this one is pretty sad too...Enjoy! The next will be coming soon!

The News Is Out

"Tai?" Tai shook his head trying to block out his mother's singsong voice. "Tai honey, you need to get ready, practice is in a half hour." Tai opened one eye to see his mother walking over to the window; he flinched as she flung back the curtains, letting the bright sunshine fill the room, consuming each corner with its warmth. His mother sighed as Tai brought the blankets up over his head. "Tai, I know your first day was hard, you have the cuts and bruises to prove it, but you love soccer, don't give up." She put a hand on what was his shoulder. "It will get better, you'll see." Tai threw back his blankets and sat up. He blinked a few times against the sunlight and looked over at his mother.

"You're right, but do I have to go today?" Tai made a little pout, this look usually worked on his mother, but when he saw her roll her eyes, he knew all hope was lost.

"Tai, you wanted this, not me. It is your responsibility to go. I am not going to tell you to go, but I am also not going to say it's ok if you don't." Tai sighed and got out of the bed. He stretched for a few seconds and smiled.

"Alright, I'm going." Tai went over to his duffle bag and stopped his mother before she left the room with a tug at her elbow. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Tai's mother sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"Will you call the coach and tell him I am going to be a little late?"

"Yes, you just get ready." She gave Tai a little wink before closing the door behind her and Tai picked up his bag and threw it onto the bed. Tai went to his dresser and retrieved a clean pair of shorts and a shirt and walked over to the bed. He quickly unzipped the bag going through a checklist in his mind of what all he needed for practice. Tai reached into the bag and felt around for his dirty clothes and wristbands. After a few seconds he pulled his arm back out with a pair of shorts, when he set them down on the bed he heard a little crackling sound. Tai lifted the shorts to see a little piece of paper folded into a perfect tiny square. Tai picked the paper up and slowly unfolded it, wondering what it could be. After scanning over it a few times, Tai sunk to the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sat on the couch sipping the coffee his manager had brought over that morning, the other guys were playing rock band with Kohaku, it was the third time she was singing 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' by Jet, and yet every time her voice had gotten higher and more annoying. Every time the song ended she would get upset that the guys got one hundreds and she only got a measly sixty-two percent, and then she would whine until they let her try the song over again. Matt sighed as the song ended yet again; Kohaku's face was unreadable as she looked over at Matt.

"Hey, sixty-five percent Kohaku, you are getting better." One of the guys said as Kohaku kept looking over to Matt.

"What is it Kohaku?" Matt asked as he looked down at his coffee.

"Your turn." Matt looked up at her then with a raised eyebrow. "Same song, you get to sing, and I'll watch." Matt laughed a little at this and shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to make you feel worse."

"Feel worse, what do you mean?"

"You are not even getting to seventy percent on the easy level; I don't want you to feel bad when I get a one hundred." Kohaku shook her head and smiled at him.

"Matt, we will just put you on hardest level."

"I'll still get…" Just then the band's manager burst through their door, that was the third time he did it that morning, and he sat on the couch gasping for air to fill his lungs. "Are you ok?"

"Never better." The manager sighed and sat up motioning for the others to gather round. "I forgot to tell you, last night I got the first copy."

"The first copy of what?" Kohaku's question ended in a high pitched screech as the manager revealed the newest issue of 'Teen People', she quickly snatched it up and hugged it to her chest.

"What's so special about that?" Matt asked. Kohaku had grabbed the magazine so quickly that no one else had been able to see what was on the cover.

"There is a story about the band in there, and many different posters." The manager said smiling and leaning back on the couch.

"Not to mention what is on the cover!" Kohaku giggled as she shoved the magazine in Matt's face. Matt's eyes went wide and he snatched the magazine out of Kohaku's hands. The cover was him lying on top of Kohaku, and the look on her face…Matt looked under the picture at the bold white words and groaned. _Lead singer of America's Favorite new band got a girlfriend? _Matt flipped to where the story was, the first paragraph or two was about the band and then after that there was a section with an interview of Kohaku. Matt read on and the groan turned into a growl as he looked over at Kohaku.

"When was this interview?" Kohaku backed away as Matt's eyes narrowed on her.

"Last night, I got a phone call…"

"And you thought it was ok to say things like this?" Every answer to the questions was a lie of course, questions about their relationship, the band, their sex life…Matt was far from pleased.

"I was just doing what he told me to." Kohaku pointed at the manager who sighed and sat up again.

"Who cares? The band is popular and out there, by the way, I took the time to send each of your parents a copy, they won't be selling anything about this for a couple more months, and I thought they would like some of the first copies." Matt dropped his coffee cup and shot off the couch.

"My PARENTS!" Matt grabbed the manager by his shirt and shook him a little bit. "Tell me you did not just say you sent a copy to my parents."

"Actually, I sent it to them last night after I got them. They should have gotten it already, or very soon. Was I not supposed to send them a copy?" Matt released the man, shook his head, and grabbed a coat. "Where are you going?"

"I am getting out of here and away from all of you. I'll be back later." Matt walked out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai crumpled up the note and angrily threw it into the trash can next to his dresser. _I will get out of this, he will not control me. _Tai got the rest of his stuff around and quickly changed. Tai turned to head for the door to see his younger sister, Kari, standing in his doorway.

"What's up, Kari?" Tai asked as she came towards him.

"TK told me to give you this." Kari handed Tai a rather large envelope and walked out of his room. Tai raised an eyebrow before putting the envelope into his bag, whatever it was; it could wait until after soccer practice. Tai walked out of his room and over to the front door where his mother waited.

"Kari I'll be back soon, I'm taking your brother to practice." His mother called before opening the door for him. Tai walked on past his mom and continued down the hall with his mother trialing after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt cursed as he sat on one of the lonely swings in the park a few blocks away from where the band was staying. His parents would show Tai the magazine, there was no question about it, and their relationship would be over. Matt sighed and looked around the empty park, _I won't let it happen_. Matt reached into his left pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He pressed the number two and waited, for Tai's cell was on speed dial. It rang a couple times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello? Tai?" Matt waited for an answer.

"No, this is Kari; Tai had to go to practice." Matt sighed and hung his head, of course he was at practice, how could Matt forget?

"Ok, when he gets back, could you have him call me?"

"Yep, I'll tell him, bye."

"Bye." Matt hung up and looked at his phone. Tai always carried his cell phone with him…_maybe he was in a hurry_. Matt put the phone back into his pocket and sighed as he felt a cold drop of water land on his head. He looked up just in time for rain to begin pouring down on him. Within a few seconds he was thoroughly soaked and he sighed as he started to swing, _just my luck._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks mom, later!" Tai called as he ran for the field. He waved as his mom honked and drove away, leaving him alone. Tai dropped his bag on the edge of the field and walked up to the coach.

"Ah, Tai is here." Coach Iz blew his whistle and everyone grouped around him. "Now that Tai is here we can actually get a game going." Coach Iz looked at Tai, "We already picked teams, you're on Osa's team, and you're the skins, so take it off."

"Wait, what?" Tai looked at the coach, a confused look working its way across his face.

"Your shirt, take off your shirt." Osa came up behind Tai and helped pull Tai's shirt off. Tai jumped and turned on Osa.

"Don't touch me." Tai's eyes narrowed as Osa shrugged.

"Just trying to help out."

"Don't."

"Would you two just get out there and play?" Coach Iz rolled his eyes and blew his whistle. Osa ran out to the field, while Tai stayed back for a minute. "Tai, after practice I need to see you in my office."

"Ok." Tai ran out to the field and waited for the second whistle blow to signify the beginning of the game.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Matt reached the door to the house, the rain stopped. He looked up at the sky and glared, _of course now that I am back the rain stops._ Matt tugged the door open and walked through the doorway, waiting for everyone to swamp to him with many questions. He shut the door behind him to see his three band mates sitting on the couch. They looked up when they heard the door shut and gave him the nod as if saying 'hey'. Matt slowly walked behind the couch to get to his room to change, when something on the TV caught his eye. It was Kohaku; she was on some talk show. She was talking about…about their relationship!

"What the hell is that?!" The guys on the couch jumped and quickly changed the channel.

"Well, um, you see…" One of them started to try to come up with some kind of excuse, but Matt wouldn't hear it.

"You all knew how I felt about this and yet there she is, on some talk show!"

"Matt, it's just for the…"

"For the band?! For the BAND! To me it just looks like this is for Kohaku, and I am not doing it anymore." Matt turned and went into his room, slamming the door behind him. They didn't need Kohaku to make a name for themselves; the band was great…_so why_…Matt smiled as he realized something he never noticed before. Matt got out his cell phone and dialed the number of the bands record label. "Yeah, it's Matt; I have a few questions about our manager."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai walked into the coach's office and closed the door behind him. Coach Iz was sitting behind the desk watching Tai in a strange way as his sat in one of the chairs on the side opposite of him.

"You wanted to see me Coach?" Tai asked when he was settled in the chair.

"Yes, you seem to have a problem with Osa, why exactly is that?" Coach Iz stood and walked over to the little window by the door and looked out it at the rest of the team who were taking showers, or getting changed.

"Well, I…I can't say." Coach Iz turned then and sat in the chair next to Tai.

"Tai, I am your coach, you can tell me anything." Coach Iz reached over and put a hand on Tai's knee.

"He…makes me uncomfortable." Tai brushed the coach's hand off from him and stood.

"How so?"

"He…he touches me…" Tai walked over to the window then, and looked out to see Osa staring at him.

"In inappropriate ways?"

"…Yes." Tai turned back to the coach then and waited, would Coach Iz believe him, or not? Coach Iz nodded and stood.

"Alright, I'll have a talk with him. We'll get this all straightened out." Coach Iz opened the door for Tai to walk through and motioned for Osa to come in next. "Don't worry Tai; I'll make it all better." Osa walked past Tai and casually brushed his hand over Tai's thigh. Tai turned to him to see a slight wink before the door to Coach Iz's office closed behind Osa. Tai sighed, _glad that's over_, Tai quickly got undressed and went over to the showers, _if I hurry I can get out of here before Osa gets out_. Tai cleaned himself as quickly as he could and rushed back to his bag. He dried himself off and pulled out his clothes to get dressed. When he got the pants out the envelope fell to the floor. Tai put on his clothes and sat, picking the envelope up from the ground. He opened it and first took out a piece of paper obviously from Matt's father.

_My son's fag lover, _

_We thought you may want to see the first magazine that Matt's band was featured in. We think you'll be awfully proud of him. _

Tai rolled his eyes at the note but his excitement peaked when he read that Matt's band was featured in a magazine and that Tai had a copy! Tai pulled out the magazine and all of his happiness and excitement died. There was some girl on the cover with Matt and his arms were around her…he was touching her. Tai flipped through the magazine looking at all the pictures of Matt and the band, and dying on the inside as he saw different pictures of Matt and the girl. Tai looked over the band's article and bio understanding bits and pieces, but instead of leaving it at that he flipped the page and noticed the Kohaku interview. As he read the translation of the interview provided by Matt's father and tears began to fall from his eyes. Matt had a girlfriend? Matt had gone to America, and forgotten all about him, Matt didn't care about him. _Matt doesn't love me_…Tai threw the magazine across the locker room and let the tears fall, Matt didn't love him, he never loved him. Tai threw himself to the floor and brought his fist down on it again and again only stopping when the pain became unbearable.

"Tai?" Tai could hear a voice behind him but he wouldn't look, he didn't care. Matt didn't love him, nothing mattered. "Tai!" Osa crouched beside Tai and made him sit up. "Oh my God…your hand." Osa picked up Tai's right arm and looked at the hand Tai had been pounding on the floor, it was covered in blood and it looked a little deformed. Tai was still crying and this time not because of Osa. Osa looked around trying to find what caused all of this and he found the magazine. He looked at the cover and smiled. "Hey, I remember this guy; he was all buddy-buddy with you at all the games I played against you in high school." Osa looked from Tai to the magazine and sighed. "He was your boyfriend…"

"He doesn't love me." Tai's eyes narrowed and he looked up at Osa. Osa blinked, he had never seen Tai like this, not even when he was playing soccer, he was never this intense. Tai put his right hand on the ground to help him get up and screamed in pain.

"Tai, stop. I think it's broken." Osa went and helped Tai up and then grabbed Tai's bag. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Tai ripped his arm from Osa's grasp and moved away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you'll just rape me again." Osa flinched a little before grabbing Tai and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Although that was my initial plan, it's going to have to wait; we're going to the hospital."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sat on his bed and listened to the knocking on his bedroom door, all of them were out there. His three band mates, Kohaku, and the band manager. Matt walked up to the door and unlocked it. He walked back to the bed waiting for the one who would be brave enough to open the door. It was the manager, Matt guessed he would be the one, all of them filed into his room and waited. Matt yawned and waited for one of the others to speak up, but they stood silent, their gazes pointing to the ground.

"Well?" Matt asked looking from one face to the other.

"I don't understand the problem." It was their manager. Matt glared at him and smiled a little.

"Well, the problem is like this…You don't care about the band at all. All you care about is your daughter's reputation; yes, I did find out that Kohaku is your daughter, and I am a little more than pissed at this moment." Matt studied everyone's faces carefully, his band mates looked confused, then embarrassed, and then completely angry. Kohaku looked as if she were about to cry, and her father was hard to read with his sunglasses on.

"When did you…how did you?" Kohaku's father was so shocked that he could not form a complete sentence.

"I figured it out on my own, but I double checked with the record company." Matt smiled, he was quite happy with himself; he didn't have to pretend to be with Kohaku any longer.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't worry about it, you just pack you and your daughter's things and get out."

"But…."

"Your replacement will be here tomorrow morning." Matt got up and walked over to his band mates.

"We're sorry Matt…we didn't…" One of the band members started still looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it; let's just order a pizza or something." Matt walked with the others into the kitchen leaving Kohaku and her father in the room. Her father quickly left the room and got their things together while Kohaku sunk to her knees and cried, and when they were all packed up Kohaku had to be drug out of the house by her father. The band didn't even look as they made their way out the door, they were eating their pizza and watching some anime, but Matt did turn and wave as the door closed behind them. "Now we can really rock."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Osa opened the door to the back seat of his car and waited for Tai to get in. Tai silently ducked into the car and sighed as Osa shut the door and got into the front seat. Tai had stopped crying about an hour ago, and Osa had made up a pretty manly story as to how he broke his hand. Now he only had to worry about telling his mother. Tai looked out the window as they passed the road that led to where he lived.

"Osa, we kind of just passed the road…" Tai looked into the rearview mirror and sighed when he saw Osa smile.

"We are taking a detour." Tai sighed as Osa pulled off the main road onto a dark side street.

"And what, may I ask, is going to happen on this 'detour'?"

"Well I was kind of thinking you would give me some great 'thank you' sex." Osa waited for the protest and almost choked when it didn't come.

"Yeah, sure I will." _What am I saying? There was no sarcasm in that what-so-ever._ Osa pulled off the road and looked back at Tai.

"Are you serious?" He turned off the car and waited.

"Yes, I want you." _What's happening to me? I don't want him, I want Matt…Matt doesn't love me…I'll have him. Why am I thinking this way? _Osa brought himself over the seats to sit next to Tai. He reached over half expecting Tai to move away, but instead Tai leaned against him and brought their lips together. Osa sighed as he worked his tongue into Tai's mouth and felt Tai reach down his pants. Osa broke the kiss and leaned his head back as Tai's hand worked its magic. Tai tore off Osa's pants, which wasn't that hard considering they were the kind that snapped on, and thanked God that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Osa's breath caught in his throat when he felt Tai's lips around the head of his penis. Tai smiled and began sucking; he looked up and pictured Matt. It was Matt groaning, Matt bucking up into his mouth, begging for release. Tai felt the hot liquid filling his mouth, running down his throat and swallowed. No, this taste was not Matt's, this taste was someone else's, someone new, someone Tai didn't love. Tai sat back up and removed Osa's shirt, which was soon followed by his own clothes. Osa put two fingers in Tai's mouth and let him get them wet before he stuck them into Tai. Tai gasped and grasped Osa's arm as he took his fingers out and settled Tai onto his lap. Tai grunted as Osa slid him into position. Osa groaned as Tai moved himself up and down, meeting Osa's thrusts. This wasn't Matt, he wasn't the one Tai had loved for as long as he could remember, he wasn't the one who had proclaimed his love for Tai every night when their bodies were entwined and still tingling from the force with which they had proven their love. Tai felt Osa tense and release into him and they collapsed, Tai looked at Osa as he kissed Tai's forehead and he sighed. _He isn't Matt_…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sighed and hung up the phone for the tenth time. Tai wasn't home still even though his practice had ended about four hours ago. Matt wasn't sure what to think, when he had talked to Tai's mother she had said he came home late his first day too, but Matt was still confused. Matt wanted to know what was going on, and now. He wanted to be able to explain to Tai what was going on before he saw the magazine and read the translation his father most likely put with the article. Matt was worried, what would happen if Tai did read the article, what would Matt do, what would Tai do? Matt was becoming more and more worried and restless with each passing moment. What was Tai doing right now? Whatever it was, it would never compare to what Matt had done the past few days, could Tai ever forgive him? Matt lay in his bed and looked up at the ceiling, picturing being back in his apartment with Tai at his side, breathing evenly after their lovemaking and sighed. Tai had to forgive him, _we love each other_.


	10. The Call

Next chapter! Sorry, it took a little longer then expected! I blame finals, but enjoy! :)

The Call

Tai walked in the door to find his mother and sister waiting for him on the couch. They both looked at the door when they heard it open and stood, rushing over to him.

"Tai, I was so worried!" His mother hugged him close to her only noticing the cast after a few minutes. She pushed Tai a little away from her and looked at his hand. "What is that?" Tai smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

"I broke my hand in practice today." Tai's mother's face only showed more worry as she led him over to the couch and made him sit.

"What happened?"

"We were just really getting into it today and somehow my hand ended up getting broke." Tai shrugged off the hand his mother had placed on his shoulder and stood. "I'm going to take a shower and get to bed." He turned and started to his room.

"Ok, don't forget to wrap the cast honey." His mother called after him, she was still trying to figure out how he could have broken his hand in practice, but she soon gave up.

"I'll remember." Tai felt a tug at his elbow and turned to see his sister. "What is it Kari?"

"Matt called; he wants you to call back." Tai flinched when Matt's name was mentioned but he nodded.

"Thanks." Tai forced a smile and walked into his room shutting the door firmly behind him before sinking to the floor and dissolving into tears.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt lay in his bed with his phone clutched in his hand. _He hasn't called back yet_, he thought. He couldn't figure out why he hadn't called back yet, _just call him again_. Matt sighed and flipped his phone open pressing the button Tai's phone was assigned to, and listened to the annoying ring sound.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai lifted his head when he heard the ringtone assigned for whenever Matt called. He stood and wiped at his face as he walked over to his bed and picked up his phone. Tai took a deep breath and flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" Tai waited for Matt to answer, suddenly wishing he never picked up the phone.

"_Tai, you're home! How are you?"_ Tai sat on the bed and sighed.

"Is that the only reason you called, to ask how I am?"

"_No, no that's not the only reason…are you mad?"_

"Let's just say after what I saw and read today, I'm not that happy."

"_They gave you the magazine, didn't they?"_

"Were they not supposed to? Were you going to hide it from me forever?" Tai narrowed his eyes he could feel the rage rising through him.

"_No, Tai I didn't even know anything about the magazine or what was in it…"_ Tai shook his head and swallowed back the tears that threatened to come.

"Of course not, why would you want anyone else to know that you have a girlfriend, especially the man that loves you!" Tai could here Matt sigh on the other end of the phone and waited for him to reply.

"_That isn't it at all. I was forced to pretend she was my girlfriend by our manager who turned out to be her father. I never did anything with her, I love you."_

"Yeah right, the pictures and her interview say otherwise."  
_"I didn't even know about that, her father set it all up!"_

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"_Tai, I would never cheat on you. It took me all this time to finally get you; I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have."_ Tai could no longer hold back the tears, Matt sounded so sincere and if he was telling the truth Tai had ruined everything. He had been with Osa willingly, Matt would never forgive him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt could hear Tai on the other end gasping and crying, and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to hold him in his arms; he wanted to make sweet love to him to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Tai, it's alright. Why are you crying?"

_"I…I doubted you…I…"_ Matt smiled.

"It's alright, Tai. I love you, the rest doesn't matter."

_"No, I have something I have to tell you…"_

"Go ahead." Matt nodded and waited.

_"There is this guy on my soccer team, Osa."_

"Go on…" Matt waited not realizing his phone's battery was almost completely dead.

_"He was nice and…raped me…"_ The phone cut out a couple times before it went dead. Matt jumped out of his bed and grabbed a bag. He hurriedly put clothes into it and ran out into the living room where the rest of the band was watching some show with a blonde girl stabbing vampires with wood.

"Guys, I'm going back for a while." The three guys on the couch looked over at him and opened their mouths to protest. "Someone has been raping Tai." Matt's band mates closed their mouths and nodded returning their attention to the TV, there was no way they could stop Matt, so why try? They waved as he rushed out the door and winced as the blonde stuck the wood into one of the vampires.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Matt? I'm sorry, I was upset…I didn't…I…I'm sorry." Tai listened to the silence, he didn't realize that Matt's phone went dead and he had only heard part of the message. Tai closed his phone and threw it against the wall; Matt was never going to talk to him again. Tai fell back onto his bed and let the tears fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt nearly sprinted into the airport and up to a woman at one of the desks. She looked a little shocked as he slid to a stop before her.

"One to Japan please, I'm in a hurry." Matt waited as the lady punched some numbers into her computer. She kept looking up at him and smiling, which made Matt feel a little uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, Sir, you're the guy from that band." She smiled at him and lifted up the magazine that featured Matt and his band. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Can I just get that ticket?" The woman nodded and handed him a ticket.

"The plane leaves in ten minutes."

"Thanks." Matt looked at the ticket and started to where the plane was boarding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai got out of the shower and quickly dressed. He couldn't stop thinking about Matt and how he now most likely hated him. Tai looked in the mirror and combed his hair. There was nothing he could do now, it was over and all because of what he did. Tai walked out of the bathroom and back into his room. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't crying, he couldn't cry anymore. He had no tears left to spare. As he stared at the ceiling he could hear a soft clink sound. As he listened the sound grew louder until he realized it was coming from his window. Tai got up, went to his window, and opened it. He looked outside to see Osa standing in the street.

"What are you doing?" Tai called down to him, Osa smiled and waved up to Tai.

"Come down here and talk to me." Osa waved for him to come down and Tai shook his head.

"No, go home Osa." Tai turned to walk away from his window.

"If you don't, I'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" Osa shouted after him, and Tai sighed.

"Alright, be quiet, I'm coming." Tai shook his head and shut the window, _this doesn't bode well_. He grabbed a sweater and his cell phone before heading out the door and down to the street to meet the impatient Osa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sighed as the plane finally took off; he had been in line for what had seemed forever to get his bag checked. It really had only been five minutes, but to Matt it was forever, it was more time that Tai could be the victim of that rapist Osa! It made Matt sick just thinking about it! Some other guy touching his Tai, some other guy kissing his Tai, some other guy being anywhere near his Tai! Who did that Osa think he was? He was in no way allowed to even glance at Tai! The first thing Matt was going to do was he was going to get Tai, then that Osa guy was going down. Matt balled his hands into fists; this was going to be the longest flight of his life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai walked out of the main door to the building to find Osa leaned against his car. When Osa noticed him, he smiled and took the few steps to where Tai was standing.

"So, what are you doing?" When Tai heard Osa's question he turned to walk back into the building. "Hey, you can't go back in!" Tai turned back and glared at Osa.

"I didn't come all the way down here to tell you I was getting ready for bed, and you didn't make me come down here to ask me what I was doing, so tell me what you want." Osa nodded and walked closer to Tai.

"The truth is I am not at all good at small talk…"

"Obviously."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place." Tai sighed and grabbed the door handle.

"Earlier, I was upset, that's why you got what you did. There is no way I'm going to let it happen again, good night." Tai went to turn the knob when he was violently yanked off of his feet. He felt himself getting thrown over Osa's shoulder and he started kicking his feet in an attempt to free himself.

"Earlier I was lucky, but I did kind of miss the thrill of raping you, and now I can again." Osa was saying, his voice almost sing-song. Osa opened the door to the back seat and shoved Tai in, he looked at the shocked look on Tai's face and laughed before shutting the door and moving around the car to the driver's seat. "Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Tai looked into the rearview mirror and saw the evil smirk that took up most of Osa's face, this was not going to be good. Osa started the car and put it in drive, he looked back at Tai and winked as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Tai fell back against the seat and hit his head on the door; Osa just kept going, laughing the whole way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sighed and looked out the window he was sitting by. _Come on, come on! I'm coming for you Tai. _Matt looked around the cabin and started jiggling his leg, he just couldn't sit still! Matt knew Tai was out there, and he had this strange feeling that something bad was happening to him. _Hold on Tai, a little longer, and we'll be together._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai grunted a little as he landed painfully on the stone floor. He blinked a couple times before he was able to actually see his surroundings. From what he could tell he was in some abandoned building, but from his angle he could tell for sure. Tai turned so that he was on his back, for he landed on his side, and looked up to see Osa already taking off his shirt.

"I thought we were going to your place." Tai said trying to stall as he sat up. Osa smiled and reached down for Tai roughly pushing him back onto his back.

"My brother wouldn't want his rest to be disturbed by your screams, and I have a thing for you in places of little comfort."

"You can't really like this, don't you want to rape me in a bed?" Tai winced as he tried to get up again but was stopped by Osa's foot on his chest. Osa then got down on his knees and leaned so that he was whispering in Tai's ear.

"Pain turns me on, the thought of scraping my knees against this floor with every thrust…until they bleed…I can't explain the feeling. It reminds me of my first boyfriend, he used to burn me, and I bit him…good times." Tai flinched and tried to slide away from him.

"Good times? You're sick, crazy, and twisted! I can't believe you; I refuse to be any part of your sick fantasies or whatever you want to call it." Tai rolled away from him and moved to stand but was stopped as he was pulled back by his hair. Tai fell onto his back in front of Osa and stared up into his sneering face.

"You refuse? You have no choice Babe, this is rape."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt looked around the cabin and fastened his seatbelt as they started to land. He was starting to go crazy trying to figure out where Tai could be, where that Osa could be, and what all had happened after he had left. Matt waited for the plane to come to a complete stop before he stood but his seatbelt was off as soon as the tires were on the ground. He quickly stood when the plane stopped and grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment. He was trying to decide where to go first once he got out of the airport and thought it would be better to stop by his house first, it wasn't like he had any other idea where Tai could be anyway, unless he was at practice. Matt sighed and hurriedly got off the plane and made his way out of the airport.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai started awake when he felt a sharp pain from his shoulder. He turned his head to see Osa teeth hidden within his skin. Tai gasped as Osa stopped biting him and watched as some blood ran down his shoulder.

"Time to get up sleepy, we've got practice." Osa smiled as he grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on. Tai quickly sat up and looked around. They were still in that building! Tai had thought that had been just a horrible dream, but as he looked around and felt the sting in his shoulder, he knew this was no dream. Osa laughed a little and threw Tai's clothes at him. "I called your mom and told her you stayed at my place, I have some extra shorts and stuff you can borrow for practice…"

"You called my mom?!" Tai quickly put on his clothes and stood grabbing his shoulder in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Yeah, she was happy. When you weren't there when she got up she was worried. She thanked me for calling." Osa smiled and grabbed Tai's arm pulling him against his chest. "You're mine now. That bite," Osa nodded toward Tai's injured shoulder, "is deep enough that it will scar…marking you as mine." Tai pushed away from Osa and glared.

"No, you're wrong…" Osa smiled again and grabbed Tai's wrist.

"We'll see about that." Osa pulled Tai along until they were out of the building and to his car. "Get in." Osa opened the door for Tai and he silently complied, knowing that resistance would not help at all at the moment. Osa closed the door after Tai was in and got in on the other side. Osa looked over at Tai who was staring out the window and grabbed his chin forcing 

him to look him in the eye. "If you are a good boy I may not hurt you tonight." Tai looked away and Osa smiled starting the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sighed and knocked on Tai's door waiting for an answer. He stood for a few minutes before the door opened and Matt smiled when Kari's head popped around the door.

"Hey Kari!" Kari's eyes grew wide and she smiled as she opened the door all the way.

"Matt! What are you doing back here so soon? Mom, Matt's here!" Matt walked through the door as Tai's mom ran out of the kitchen to greet him. She gave him a hug and Matt out his bag on the floor.

"Actually, I'm here to see Tai." Kari and Tai's mother looked at each other and back at Matt.

"Tai is at soccer practice." Tai's mother voiced as she motioned for Matt to sit. _Great, he is where that Osa guy is_, Matt sat and nodded as a 'thank you'.

"When did he leave?"

"Well, he didn't leave here, he stayed with some friend the other night, Osa I think." Matt didn't know what to say or think when he heard that, but the first thing that popped in his head was that Osa had hurt Tai, had taken him away. Matt stood to the silent shock of Kari and her mother.

"I'll go get him."

"Practice isn't completely over yet, don't you think you should…"

"No, I'll get him." Matt did a sort of little bow and quickly walked back out the door, Osa was going to do it again, like he had no doubt done it the other night. Matt refused to let that happen again, there was no way Osa was going to do anything like that while Matt was around. Matt balled his hand into a fist as he walked down the street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tai you don't seem all together today, is something wrong?" Coach Iz had pulled Tai aside when they started their short break.

"I'm fine…" Tai answered glancing over at Osa who had been watching him all day. They had been late on the field not only because they got there after everyone else, but also when Osa realized there was no one else in the locker room, he saw an opportunity.

"Tai, you can tell me anything remember?" Coach Iz placed a hand on Tai's shoulder and gave him a look that clearly meant he wasn't buying any of Tai's crap.

"Really, I'm fine." Tai shook off Iz's hand and walked away. Coach Iz sighed and blew his whistle.

"That's it boys, I'm done with you for the day, you've all been working hard so you get a break, your dismissed." A cheer rose but when Tai looked over and noticed the smirk that consumed Osa's face he groaned inwardly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt got off the bus and started across the street to the soccer field. He couldn't see anyone out there, _maybe Tai got out early today_. Matt started for the building that he assumed had the locker rooms; people were coming out of there so it was the best place to start his search. Matt saw an older man that he assumed was the coach and smiled.

"Excuse me, are you the soccer coach?" The man turned to him and stopped walking.

"Yeah, but you're too late. The team is already chosen, try next year." Coach Iz turned and started to walk away.

"No, I'm here to get Tai, do you know where he is?" Coach Iz turned and pointed back to the building.

"He is always one of the last ones to leave, him and Osa." Matt nodded and turned to the building. He looked it over a couple times before running to the doors. _Hold on Tai_.


	11. OMG

So, I am so very sorry about the major delay in posting this chapter, all I can say is that my computer broke and so I did not have access, but that is still no excuse. I will try to be much more timely with my chapters from now on. Well, that was all I had to say, so enjoy, and I hope you like it.

OMG!

Tai gripped the bench he was thrown over and grunted as Osa entered him. He cried out as he took thrust after thrust from the eager Osa.

"Come on Tai, you know that the louder you scream the nicer I get." Osa grabbed Tai's hair in his left hand and yanked his head back. Osa leaned so that his face was right next to Tai's ear and blew lightly into it. "Scream for me." Osa licked Tai's cheek and shoved Tai's head back against the bench. Tai snapped his mouth closed and attempted to make no noise whatsoever. This only made Osa's thrusts come harder and faster. Osa was quick to anger and decided not to hold back anymore at all, which he proved with his next violent thrust when he dug his nails into Tai's hips. Tai gasped and a long cry erupted from within him.

"MATT!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt walked into the building to hear his name being screamed. He quickly recognized the voice as Tai's and ran to find its source. He soon found himself outside the door to the locker room and found himself hesitating. There were grunts and sobs coming from inside and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to see what was going on behind the door, but once he heard his name again pure rage took over placing all his other emotions in check. Matt let out a low growl and kicked the door open. What he saw when he stepped through the door only fed the fire that was already raging inside him. Tai hunched over one of the benches and some guy behind him, hurting him, making his Tai bleed. Matt could hardly contain his rage as he took two long strides over to Tai and Osa. Tai looked up at him with red watery eyes, and Osa glared refusing inwardly to give up Tai. Maximum rage was clearly showing on Matt's face as he wrapped his hand around Osa's neck and slammed him against the lockers. As Osa gagged Matt glanced at Tai who clearly got the 'get the hell out of here' look. Tai slowly stood and moved to go and get his clothes.

"Where are you going?" Osa managed to get out between gasps. "After I finish with this loser you're going back to where you were." Tai flinched a little bit and Matt tightened his grip on Osa's neck.

"I think you are in no position to make threats of any kind." Osa laughed at this and Matt's eyes narrowed.

"If you kill me you'll go to jail, if you don't I'll press charges and you'll go to jail leaving that guy over there with me. Besides, just doing my job…" Osa mumbled the last bit and motioned to a helpless looking Tai. Matt heard nothing Osa had said, he just looked at Tai and watched the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Well then, I'll have to kill you." Matt tightened his grip causing Osa to gasp for air.

"Matt, NO!" Tai ran up to Matt and grabbed his arm, trying to get him off of Osa.

"Tai, what are you doing?"

"Matt, don't kill him!" Matt looked at Tai with a confused look.

"Tai, it's ok, I'm just going to make sure he can't rape you anymore." Matt reached into his back pocket with his free hand and retrieved a simple pocket knife.

"Rape? Is that what he told you? Truth is I do rape him _now_, but…" Matt's eyes narrowed and he flipped out the blade.

"Shut up or I'll cut it off."

"Wasn't that your original intent anyway?"

"STOP IT!" Tai yelled as he shoved two hands into his hair and shook his head. He took a breath as the two men watched him with raised eyebrows. "Matt, I told you on the phone…"

"That this Osa guy was raping you." Matt interrupted Tai with a glare in Osa's direction. Tai took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Let me talk. I did tell you that he raped me, but there was also this once…"

"That Tai wanted me to fuck him." Osa smiled and waited for Matt's reaction. Matt looked at Osa and placed the knife to his throat.

"I suggest you don't speak anymore."

"What? He found out you were getting some from that whorish American chick, and he wanted to thank me for…"

"OSA!" Osa shut up when he heard Tai's voice and rolled his eyes. "Matt, it was nothing; I was upset he was there…" Matt looked over at Tai with narrow eyes.

"You mean you _willingly_had sex with him while we were together?" Matt gave Tai an incredulous look, and Tai looked a little offended.

"It was because I thought you were with that girl! You never told me differently until just yesterday! It was a mistake; I know it was, I knew it was after it was happening, while it was happening!"

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Matt let go of Osa and turned to walk away. Tai ran over to him and grabbed his right arm.

"Matt, you saw when you walked in, even if I tried to stop it…there was no way…" Matt turned and looked at Tai eyes full of pain and shook his head.

"You still didn't try, if you didn't want it you would have at least tried no matter how hopeless." Matt turned again and started for the door.

"Matt…Matt, please…" The tears were flowing like a leaky faucet from Tai's eyes. Matt stopped when he reached the door but didn't turn.

"Get your stuff, I'll take you home." Tai, still sobbing, turned and got his stuff. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes with a few gasps for he was in pain, and headed over to Matt.

"Hey, what about…" Matt turned then and the look that clouded Matt's face completely terrified Osa into silence.

"Come anywhere near Tai again, and I will kill you." Osa managed a slight nod as he gulped and turned to find his clothes. Matt held the door for Tai and they walked down the hall in silence. Tai looked over at Matt many different times trying to find the words to say, not even the words, any word would have helped at that point. Tai could feel their relationship slipping away and he had to do something to stop it. But what could he do?

"Matt…?" Tai looked over to Matt who didn't even look at him. "Matt, I'm sorry…you know that I love you…" Matt just continued walking as Tai's shoulders sunk. "Matt! Look at me!" Tai watched Matt flinch, but he made no move to look at him. "At least say something! Please!" Tai moved in front of Matt and wrapped his arms around him. This made Matt stop but he made no move to hold Tai at all. Matt looked down at Tai's arm and the cast that was on it.

"What did you do?" Tai looked at the cast in disbelief.

"That's not important! I need you to…I need you to say…"

"I have nothing to say."

"Matt, please! Please don't say that!" Tai reached up and grabbed Matt's head and pulled it down so that their lips met. Instantly and on their own, Matt's arms went around Tai and held him close. Tai smiled inwardly feeling as if everything was going to be ok, but as soon as he tried to get his tongue into Matt's mouth, Matt turned his head away. Tai felt his heart break as he realized hope was lost. "…Matt…"

"Let's go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt hadn't talked to Tai or even looked at him the whole way back to Tai's house. Tai kept cool on the outside but inside he was a wreck. He didn't know what to do or say, he saw what happened as if on the outside looking in. He couldn't understand what happened or how, all he knew was that the worst possible thing that could happen did, and there was no way he could fix it. Tai disappeared deeper and deeper into himself as the minutes passed by; soon he would never be able to come back. He looked over at Matt and instantly regretted it. There was nothing he could do; nowhere he could turn…it was all hopeless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sighed as he watched Tai walk past his mother and sister to disappear into his room. Matt flinched as the door closed, he wished none of this happened, he wished that he never left Tai; he wished that the confusion that brought this on had never occurred. But most of all, he wished that Osa and Kohaku never invaded their lives. Matt gave Tai's mother a slight nod, turned, and walked away. Although he had planned otherwise, Matt was going to stay with his family until he could get another flight back to the states. The thought of listening to one of his father's lectures, or feeling his mother's disapproving looks burn into every inch of him left Matt cringing, but both would prove to be a comfort compared to what he was feeling at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai closed his door and locked it, hoping for no questions from his family. He couldn't face his mother or stand the silence and cold that emitted from the man who had shown him such love and warmth before. He took a few deep breaths and decided the first thing he would do was wash the filth that he felt was all over him. He dropped his bag and headed across his room to the bathroom. He only made it halfway before falling on his face and letting the tears come. All the pain, the anger, the confusion, it all came out with the hot tears that ran down his checks. Tai's mother was outside his door listening to Tai's pure unabridged agony, but she soon silently walked away knowing there was nothing she could do to comfort her son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt sat in the taxi outside his family's house and took a deep breath. He never expected this when he left America, he just, he didn't know what to even think about the whole situation. He planned to swoop in, play the hero, and get the damsel…to get Tai. He quietly stepped out of the car and walked up to his father's front door. Before he could lift a hand to knock the door swung open and his father loomed above him. Matt looked up at him waiting for the gay comments, the ridicule, but it didn't come. His father stepped aside and ushered his son through the door to the waiting arms of his mother. Matt jumped a little as she embraced him; he hadn't had anything like this with his mother since the eighth grade when his mother walked in on him masturbating to a picture of Tai. Matt chose to savor the moment and wrapped his arms around his mother. His dad stood nearby, watching, and Matt could feel the presence of his brother to his right. His mother released him and smiled as his father clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"We are proud of you son." His father was saying as he pushed Matt along into the living room. Matt looked confused but sat on the couch when his dad pointed to it.

"Yes, Matt. We were worried there for a while, but now…" Matt's mother made a little gasp and went to sit next to Matt and squeeze him again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Matt looked from one member of his family to the other.

"When we saw the magazine and that charming young lady, we realized you weren't a lost cause." His father smiled and sat in a chair near the couch. Matt opened his mouth to talk, but when his father raised his hand Matt closed it.

"Yes, you must tell me all about her." Matt's mother was giggling and kept pulling him close for quick embraces.

"Yes, you must. Before we get into that, we got a call from Tai's mother before you got here, you went over there and let him down easily didn't you?" Matt's dad's laugh sounded more like a roar as it reverberated off the walls. "What did that fag expect, you to be with him forever? You were just playing with him weren't you? You used him to relieve some stress; I can forgive you for that. Just explain the look on his face when you…" Matt shot off of the couch and glared at his father. His mother reached for him a little confused but Matt pulled away.

"That's what this is about?! That magazine is all lies! I wasn't with her! I came back to get Tai, not 'let him down easily'!" Matt looked around at the three of them, his mother looked sad and confused, his father looked enraged and demented, and his brother…his expression was blank. "Guess what everyone, I've been gay all my life, and I still am! I love Tai, and nothing that happens is going to change that!" Matt's father made a move to stand but he stopped as T.K. walked toward his brother.  
"Really? So, Tai sleeping with some other guy doesn't bother you?" Matt looked at T.K. shock evident on his face.

"How did you know…"

"Everyone knows. Tai wanted it Matt, Tai wanted **him**." Matt walked over to T.K. and grabbed him by the wrist.

"How did you know about that?" Matt heard his father stand behind him and flinched slightly when his father grabbed his shoulder.

"You'd be surprised what we know." His father's voice was loud but Matt made no attempt to let go of his brother.

"Your father paid that Osa guy to give Tai some 'extra' attention. Your brother monitored his progress." His mother said from behind the men.

"What are you…?"

"It's true; we didn't expect him to give in so soon though." Matt could hear the smile on his father's face and cringed.

"You…I can't believe you, any of you!" Matt let go of his brother and pushed his father's hand from him. "This is…I never thought..." Matt turned and started for the door.

"Matt…" Matt's mother started to protest but was cut off by a swift slap from his father. Matt flinched and walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going, but at that moment, he didn't really care. He turned out of the drive and started walking down the street. _Tai…_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000'

Tai sat in his bathroom completely silent. He had stopped crying only moments before as he realized there was no point. There was nothing for him anymore, no reason for life, no reason for anything. Tai walked back into his bedroom and opened his sock drawer. After throwing many things out of it and cursing in frustration he pulled out his own pocket knife and took it over to his bed. He flipped out the blade and touched it to his wrist. He looked around the room and sighed. Tai nodded to himself and got his bag pack, he threw the knife in it and pad of paper with a pencil. He went to his desk and grabbed the key to Matt's old apartment. Tai grabbed the bag pack and put the key in his pocket before walking out into the dark living room and leaving the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was raining as Matt unlocked the door to his old apartment. His father kept paying the rent so that Matt wouldn't have to live with him, so Matt decided to stay there until he could get back to America. He closed the door behind him and looked around sighing as every little thing that caught his eye reminded him of Tai. He walked back into the bed room and collapsed on the bed. He pulled off his clothes and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him to a better place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tai quietly unlocked the door and walked into the apartment instantly regretting it for memories of Matt and what they had beat him and made his heart die more and more within his chest. Tai looked at the balcony and walked out onto it. He looked over the edge and decided there was no way he would ever be able to bring himself to jump off of it. He sighed and silently walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He got out his pad of paper and pencil and started to scribble a message on it. When he was satisfied he put the pad of paper on the floor by the bag pack and pulled out his knife. He flipped out the blade, sighed, and bit his lip. _I love you, Matt._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matt lay perfectly still under the covers inches away from whoever sat on his bed and waited for his opportunity to show himself. When he heard the writing or what he thought was writing, cease he waited for some hint as to when to strike. When he heard a sigh escape the person's lips he jump out from under the sheets and tackled the person. They fell off the bed and onto the floor; Matt looked up to see a pocket knife slide over to the wall. Matt had the person pinned beneath his naked body and grabbed their hands, holding them securely above the person's head. Both were breathing heavily as a flash of lightening lit up the room. Matt could see the shock as clearly on Tai's face as Tai could see it on Matt's. Matt held him firmly still as he looked over to where the knife had landed.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"I…I…" Matt glared at Tai and tightened his grasp on Tai's hands. Tai let out a little gasp and closed his eyes.

"Tai, answer me! What were you doing?"

"I was going to kill myself!" Tai yelled back at Matt.

"What?! What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't! You don't love me, nothing matters! I wanted to…"

"Stop talking! Are you crazy?!"

"I…"

"I said stop!"Matt got off of Tai and stood. "You…You..!" Matt reached down and grabbed Tai's shirt. He lifted him off the floor and threw him onto the bed before pinning him again.

"What are you doing?!" Tai asked as Matt took off Tai's shirt. Matt glared at him and started unbuttoning Tai's pants.

"Say another word and I'll have to find a way to make you stop talking." Matt slid Tai's pants off of him and threw them to the floor.

"Matt…" When Matt heard his name he stopped and grabbed Tai's shoulders.

"What did I tell you?" Matt leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Tai's. Tai tried to mumble a protest against Matt's lips and Matt growled shoving his tongue into Tai's open mouth. Tai sighed as Matt started to work his magic. Tai wrapped his hands around Matt's neck and tilted his head 

back. Matt smiled a little as he circled his tongue around Tai's and ran his hands over Tai's body. Tai gasped as Matt slid a hand down his boxers. He moaned as he felt Matt's fingers encircle his penis. Matt broke the kiss then and watched Tai's face as he started to move his hand back and forth.

"Oh God, Matt…" Tai whined a little when Matt let go and removed his boxers. Matt smiled at the sound of the whine and shook his head.

"Be patient babe, we've got all night." Matt smiled and grabbed Tai again which clearly made him happy. Matt licked his lips and bent to lick the head of Tai's hard member. Tai gasped and bucked a little which only made Matt laugh. Tai moaned as he felt Matt's mouth close over him. He placed a hand on his forehead and gasped as Matt licked and sucked. Matt could feel Tai's body tense and waited for him to release. Tai cried out Matt's name and Matt tasted him in his mouth. Matt sat up and swallowed before kissing Tai softly.

"Matt, I…" Matt settled down next to Tai and smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." Tai looked at Matt and then at his own body and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you know…we could…" Tai pouted and Matt smiled.

"Not tonight, Love."

"Why not?" Tai pouted more and Matt reached around his waist and trailed his hand over Tai's butt, when he reached the hole he would be penetrating he pressed softly to hear Tai's cry and watch a couple tears fall from Tai's eyes. Tai sighed and continued pouting. "I can take it."

"You couldn't even take my index finger, there is no way I wouldn't hurt you."

"Well, as long as you're pretty skinny…" Matt grabbed Tai's hand and wrapped it around his shaft. "Oh…I forgot." Tai pouted again and Matt rolled over closer to kiss him.

"Stop that." Tai smiled a little and curled up in Matt's arms.

"Does this mean…"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok." Tai put a hand on Matt's chest and closed his eyes. This had to be a good thing, they would figure it all out in the morning, and everything would be fine. Matt kissed Tai on the forehead and sighed as he closed his eyes. It was all a big misunderstanding, everything would be better in the morning.


	12. There's Got To Be a Morning After

Ok guys, I am completely and totally sorry for not updating sooner! I have been trying to decide if I should end it here or keep it going, and finally I have made my decison! So, here is the next chapter and the next will be up in a couple days. :) Sorry this one is kind of short also...anyway, enjoy! 

There's got to be a Morning After

Tai awoke to the sun streaming in through the window. He turned to find himself held firmly in Matt's arms and smiled. He was there, Matt was there. Tai had thought he was dreaming the events that had occurred just the night before, but as Matt squeezed Tai tighter to his chest, all his doubts were gone. Matt breathed softly, shifting in his sleep. _How could I have lived these past few months without him_, Tai thought as he watched Matt's features contort. Matt's eyes shot open and after blinking a few times a slow smile danced across his face.

"Morning." Matt whispered before placing a gentle kiss on Tai's forehead.

"Good morning." Tai sighed and nuzzled Matt's chest. This was all that he had wanted this whole time; he wanted to be lying in Matt's arms again. Tai could feel Matt's laugh vibrate through his chest and smiled trying to understand how he had forgotten how great this felt.

"Don't tempt me Tai. We still need to talk and get all of this figured out." Tai's spirit sunk a little after that but he still clung to the little hope he had that they would bounce back from this great misunderstanding. Matt hugged him a little tighter as if knowing the fear he was harboring and sighed. "Let's get up and make some breakfast." He kissed Tai on the forehead again and sat up. Tai watched as Matt rubbed his eyes and let his eyes trail down his boyfriend's still perfect body. _Boyfriend…what if he is not my boyfriend after this talk?!_ Although that was the fear he had from the beginning, it was greater now that he had slept in Matt's arms again. Matt tried to stand but was brought back to the bed as Tai wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and began to cry.

"But Matt, I love you!" Tai's tears slid like a silent prayer down Matt's side. Matt couldn't help but smile. He loved Tai also, more than anything, but he knew that if they didn't talk about the misunderstanding, their relationship would be hanging on a cliff, ready to fall after their next encountered hardship. Matt turned and wrapped his arms around Tai's waist and rested his head on Tai's back. Tai continued to cry and refused to release Matt, _if I don't let go, he'll have to stay with me forever. _

"Tai, it's because I love you so much that I want to talk about this. I want to make sure there is no misunderstanding between us. If we get this entire thing out in the open we can grow together and not apart." Matt could hear Tai gasping and sniffing as he tried desperately to calm down.

"But…but I was with another man! I don't want to lose you…" Matt hugged Tai as tightly as he could as Tai began crying again.

"Tai, stop. If you don't know by now that I can't live without you then there is something seriously wrong. I don't care, and if you did it again I'd probably still come back to you…I'm just a glutton for punishment when it comes from you." Tai slightly lifted his head and swallowed.

"What? What do you mean?" Matt sat back up and Tai followed looking right into his eyes.

"Tai, I can't live without you…you and Osa, that was a mistake, but I can forgive it as long as you are always by my side." Tai's eyes glistened but no tears fell, Matt smiled and rubbed the remaining wet trails away. "I can't imagine living without you close to me." Tai smiled and kissed Matt square on the lips.

"I love you Matt. I don't know what I would do without you." Matt smiled and pointed to the corner of the bed where Tai had planned on taking his life the night before.

"I think you showed me what would that would be like last night. By the way, you're not allowed around sharp, pointy objects ever again." Tai laughed and hugged Matt.

"That's fine; I shouldn't need any with you around." Matt raised an eyebrow and studied Tai's face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tai sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I couldn't think of anything to say." Matt smiled and ruffled Tai's hair.

"Then simply stop talking." Matt grabbed Tai's chin and forced it upward so he could look into Tai's eyes. Tai stayed where he was, studying Matt's expression and sighed after a few minutes passed.

"Wasn't that the perfect opportunity to use my body for your pleasure?"

"You're still not ready." Matt kissed Tai on the forehead and watched an adorable pout appear on his face.

"You are mean to me." Matt laughed as he got off the bed. Tai watched Matt's perfectly naked body stretch and knew he had to be in Hell. "Is this torture necessary?" Matt smiled and reached over the mattress to poke Tai's upturned nose.

"Very…That is until you get better…which is hopefully by the time we get to America."

"No argument there…" Tai sighed and scratched his head. Matt counted backwards from three in his head and once he reached one Tai's eyes grew wide. "Wait…America…We?"

"You obviously can't be trusted by yourself here, so there are no other alternatives. You are coming back to America with me even if I have to drag you." Matt looked around on the floor and bent down to retrieve his boxers.

"I can't be trusted?! That's why?!" Matt was pulling his boxers over his milky white hips when he heard Tai's voice get louder in obvious anger.

"Tai, of course that is not the only reason why, and I didn't mean it like that. You can't protect yourself; I don't want someone else to take advantage of you when I am away again." Matt sat on the edge of the bed and lifted a hand to trail it down Tai's right cheek. "I'm selfish, I want you to myself." Tai blushed prettily and quickly got out of the bed.

"What about soccer?"

"You don't have to play here; we can find you somewhere to play in America." Tai sighed and turned to face Matt.

"I'll go with you, but no more women." Matt smiled and grabbed Tai's wrist pulling him into his lap.

"There is no one but you Tai, that's how it always has been, that is how it will always be." Tai turned in Matt's lap and kissed him. Matt was kind of surprised by this for a reason unknown to him, but he let Tai do as he wished until Matt felt his hand slip under the elastic of his boxers. Matt shot up off of the bed, he grabbed Tai so he wouldn't crash to the floor, and he created space between them.

"What is it?" Tai looked at him innocently and Matt shook his head.

"Do you want to get hurt more? Push me too far and I won't be able to stop."

"But I don't want you to…"

"A shower…I'm taking a shower." Tai crossed his arms and pouted.

"You can't run forever." Matt smiled then and closed the space between Tai and himself.

"I don't plan on it." Matt leaned down and gently kissed the pout from Tai's lips. He could feel Tai's lips curve under his own and sighed. _He is not going to make this easy._ Matt was semi-correct in his assumption, for then Tai gripped Matt's shoulders with a force that shocked even himself and pulled Matt down onto the bed. Tai smiled when he heard a slight growl escape his lover's lips and quickly straddled him to keep Matt from getting up. Matt's eyes widened a little before narrowing considerably. "Tai, get off of me."

"I want it now." Tai's voice was low and tainted by anger, or was it annoyance. Matt swore under his breath and turned his head away from Tai.

"Tai don't make me hurt you." Matt's voice sounded a little pained which made Tai's new boldness falter a little.

"Matt…I trust you, you won't hurt me." Matt looked back at Tai a mask of rage appearing on his face, this made Tai lean away from him although he made no move to get up.

"The fact that I wouldn't hurt you wouldn't count for anything in this situation! Do I have to demonstrate what it would feel like?" Tai glared at Matt now, he knew that Matt's point was well formed, but he wanted him and he wanted him now.

"It's not like I haven't been feeling that pain the past few days…well, more than that…" Tai looked at Matt's face and wished he could suck the words back in as if he were a vacuum. Rage quickly turned to pure pain and something deeper something like guilt. Tai quickly leaned over Matt and gave him many quick kisses, but not once did he feel Matt kiss back. Tai knew that Matt was blaming himself for all of what happened and that he had crossed the line with his last remark, but he never knew Matt's reaction would be thus. "Matt, please…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, you know I didn't. Please, kiss me back…I love you, I love you." Tai continued to kiss Matt, but he just turned his head, his expression the same, it was as if he was in a pained stupor. "Matt!" Tai violently turned Matt's head back towards him and glared at him. "Stop this now! I love you, and I forgive you for not being here to save me until now, so snap out of it and kiss me!" Tai closed his eyes to start another rant but was pleasantly surprised when he was silenced by the hardness of Matt's lips on his own. Tai moaned, quickly becoming putty in Matt's capable hands, but as soon as the moan escaped Tai's lips Matt broke the kiss and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Thank you…thank you so much." Tai was completely confused.

"…What?" Matt looked down at Tai smiling.

"You just told me exactly what I needed to hear, you forgave me." Tai was still confused, but took this as a slight opportunity.

"Yes I did, now let's have some beautiful make-up sex." Tai was smiling beautifully as Matt reached around him and pressed a finger against his opening. Tai's face suddenly contorted in agony and he flinched away from Matt's probing finger.

"You were saying?" Matt asked in a way that sounded apologetic, and Tai knew that was the only way he would be able to leave Matt alone regarding the subject. After feeling the pain again he was sure that he had to wait until he healed up a bit, but that didn't mean that he was happy about waiting.

"Go take your shower…" Matt smiled at the sadness in Tai's voice and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Tai, you'll get better soon, and as soon as it happens, even if we are on the plane, I'm going to take you right then and there." Tai laughed at this and shook his head.

"And where on the plane is that going to be? The armrest will make this quite uncomfortable, and the bathrooms are too cliché."

"The aisle then, or maybe even the pilot's chair, none of it matters I just know I am going to take you right there. I'm going to make my claim again, and everyone will know that you belong to me." As if proving what he said, Matt protectively tightened his arms around Tai and kissed him tenderly.

"What if it is when we get back to your apartment? Will you take me to the room first?" Matt laughed at that as if he could see everything perfectly in his head.

"No, I refuse to wait even long enough to take you to the bedroom. Don't worry though; the guys are too absorbed in American TV series that they wouldn't notice anything." Tai laughed then too and kind of hoped for a second that it would happen that way. He needed a new, funny story about him and Matt, the mother fainting one was getting old.

"Fine, I'll try not to keep the impatient boy waiting too long." Matt's smile was brilliant as he stood with Tai still in his arms.

"Who are you talking about now, me or you?" Matt sat Tai back on the bed and braced himself for the smack he knew was coming.

"Very funny," Tai looked less then amused as his hand flew to hit Matt's arm gently. "You just wait; it's going to get harder for you. You're going to start having unreal fantasies and I'll have to beat you off my perfect, yielding body with a stick." Matt smiled and turned to the door.

"Yeah, I can see how hard it is for me already." He laughed a little as he vacated the room and Tai was confused again. He played the words over and over in his head until he finally looked down and sighed. He was hard and waiting for Matt.


End file.
